My Ultimate war
by Darth Swagger
Summary: This story takes place in a huge universe I've invented made out of my favorite fictional universe that have been altered and nations based on powerful empires from human history. This first story is about an all out war between two factions basically good and pure evil. It is not just a war it is a huge war which spands accross multiple galaxies and consumes trillions of lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

Imagine a universe where the avengers exist with the justice league and form an omnipotent team of heroes. Imagine a universe where Scorpion and Subzero also exist as highly skilled warriors. Imagine a universe where their is not one but three alternate Star Wars galaxies one which the rebellion won the war as you would suspect. Another where the empire rules with an iron fist. And yet the last the most different of the two where the galactic civil war never happened infact where the republic still rains and order sixty six never happened either where heroes and villains of the clone wars still live. Imagine a universe where light years away a galaxy exist where the events of halo happened. Imagine a universe where the soldiers of modern warfare all live and are elite anti terror operatives. Imagine a universe where alternate versions of earth exist. Where a Abraham lincoln lives and the world accepted his leadership , another where spain took over the world and conquistadors colonize an entire galaxy, another where the persians took over the entire world,another where assyrians took over the entire world,another where Alexander the great met his goal and conquered the world, Where Napoleon took over the entire world,where samurai clans are countries all over the world, where their chinese dynasties are entire countries, a universe where the Nazi regime owns the world,a universe where the soviets own the world. Now sit back and imagine a universe where all these people and factions communicate and form alliances. A universe split in two alliances at the tipping point of war. One Alliance known as the concord and the other known as the collective. The concord believe in equal rights and peaceful solutions when possible they have a rule set for every planet involved with in their alliance. The collective work differently they believe a nations should do what ever it has to to control its own and believe in conquering opposed to the concordian belief of exploration. The two sides put the universe on a tipping point of war. Imagine the chaos waiting to unfold and imagine the track such a universe could take. Anything could happen in this universe. The first thing that will obviously happen is war and not just any war the worst war in existence. That will be the first thing chronicled the war of worlds and it will be the defining point of the universe the ultimate war.

 **Collective base in an unknown galaxy**

The galaxy itself was their capital having tons of fresh raw materials on all its planets. Weapons factories were everywhere in the galaxy along with troop training facility where tactics from each nation were exchanged. But is here on a world cloaked in dark eternal thunder storms where the leaders of the collective met and talked on ways of crushing the Concord . In one base imperial officers gathered with their legion of stormtroopers in the hangar all awaiting the arrival of an imperial shuttle . The shuttle came into view as it entered the hangar and landed everyone stood at attention. The shuttle doors opened and steam came out as the malevolent Darth Vader entered the room with a squad of elite stormtroopers behind him. One of the officers joined him.

"My lord the base here is almost complete." Said The officer.

"Almost I want it completed." Demanded Vader. "Lengthen the work hours of builders and shorten their breaks till it is finished."

"Yes my lord."Said the Officer."The other collective Leaders await your presence in the spire."

Vader stormed off through the imperial base with his stormtroopers they came to a long lengthy hallway that led to the spire that was encircled by all the other bases. Vader walked to the end of the hallway where he came to a door. He pressed a button on the door and they opened to an elevator. He entered and the elevator doors shut .

The doors opened in the top room of the spire which had all the leaders of the collective sitting at desks with their elite soldiers Vader took a seat at his desk which was near the other two founders of the collective. Adolf Hitler leader of the nazi regime his men soldiers were clad in black armor with black army helmers and wore masks. They carried energized versions of old weaponry that were improved upon in many ways. The energized weaponry shot bullets fuzed with laser technology making them extremely accurate and extremely deadly. The other founder was Joseph Stalin leader of the Soviet Union his elite men wore arctic camo armor(standard troops wore a military green variant)and carried energized AK-47s the first weapon to be transformed into an energized weapon. The other nations respected and valued the opinions of the three since they were the founders. The three brought in the Qin empire who's emperor was there their men had new armor that was built out stronger material and had got the AKs from the soviets. Then there were the conquistadors who had made a lot of their own advancements carrying but were seen as a military power they were offered a spot at first declining till the Concord formed then they joined. The romans under rule of Julius Caesar held the most territory and had the most manpower military wise and had advanced armor with advanced rifles. The greeks under Alexander the great made huge advancements in warfare and tactics. The Assyrians and Persians utilized Soviet technology. Finally the covenant empire who had agreed to a temporary ceasefire with the UNSC and the Swords of Sanghelios. They were represented by Jul Mdama since all the prophets had been assassinated. Everyone sat still Stalin had called the meeting today .

"Gentlemen the Concord has been a thorn in our sides ever since they emerged we have all sought to destroy them question is why haven't we?" Asked Stalin.

"The neutrals." Said Alexander bitterly.

The neutrals were faction that dominated trade having the most resources and they also had powerful militaries. However they didn't want an all out war to break out between the Concord and the Collective so they declared themselves neutral and would put strong embargoes on the side that was blamed for starting the war.

"The neutrals do indeed present an issue however I've come up with a strategy to start tearing at our enemy without losing trade." Said Stalin. "As you know organization like for example Hydra exist within our enemy and are fighting them what if we provided them with support."

"The neutrals wouldn't like that." Said Alexander.

"That's if we get caught." Said Stalin. "We deliver them weapons threw a gangster who probably would've stole them any ways . We also utilize our secret services in providing other means of support."

"Your plan is to rely on terrorists to get our work down for us?" Asked Vader surprised.

"For the time being." Said Stalin.

"We need a different plan the Concord have resources that will allow them to figure it out." Said Vader. "We need a plan that will allow us to go to war with them."

"What if we convinced some of the neutrals to align with us." Suggested Hitler.

"And how will that work?" Asked Stalin.

Hitler leaned forward pleased that he now had the room .

"In my worlds first world war Italy traded sides anyone know why?" Asked Hitler .

The room was silent no one could come up with the answer.

"They were bribed." Said Hitler. "If you look at the neutrals they are made up of the galactic alliance, Napoleonic france, the knights of the round table, Samurai dominated japan, and the Templar order a good few of these nations could be bribed into joining us I'll simply set up a meeting and talk them into joining us."

Everyone was fascinated by the idea .

"Bribery involves us giving them something what would we be giving them?" Asked Vader.

"Conquered territory riches and maybe a few bonuses." Said Hitler.

"I say we use both plans."Said Vader.

"We are an alliance of nations not a single nation we will do as want." Said Alexander.

"Everyone know what they're doing?" Asked Stalin.

Everyone was either arming terrorists or preparing bribes these were the dirty tactics that the collective hard in store for their all to unaware for their enemy the Concord.

 **Act one in the beginning**

 **Chap one acts of terror**

It was a busy day in the city of washington DC the capitol of america the ultimate symbol of the freedom to the rest of their world. People were everywhere and politicians were debating however in a van not to far from the white house six men sat in side one preparing something.

"You almost done?" Asked the driver growing impatient.

"Finished." Replied the man who had something hidden under his shirt.

"Time to show these americans freedom has a price." Said Another man.

The man with the device under his shirt got out first the van then left him in his right hand he had a megaphone. He walked into a crowd of angry protestors outside of the white house.

"Everyone in position?" He heard a man's voice ask in his earpiece ask. He then heard multiple voices reply yes.

"Ready." He said .

"Then go." He heard a man order him.

The man then sprinted towards the white house fence he jumped over and kept running secret service at the door tried to stop him but he quickly pushed his way past them then once in the white house he noticed he was surrounded by secret service.

"Hail Hydra!" He screamed from the top of his lungs.

Boom! Outside protesters ran as the saw an explosion blow up the front of the white house and flames began to consume the structure. They panicked even more as they heard gunshots ring out everywhere.

"That bomb AIM sold us was pretty effective." Commanded one of the gunmen as he opened fire on a crowd. Hydra had personal all over the city they were trying to take it so the attack was everywhere AIM had drones in the air aiding in the attack. On the ground men working for sinister terrorists organization known as Cobra entered the city carrying state of the art weaponry. At the house of congress secret service agents barricaded the doors and were ready for anything since their was no safe way out of the city then boom! A Hydra operative with a rocket launcher blew the barricade and gun fire rained in shooting up the agents before they even had a chance to move then a man known as Cross bones entered an assault rifle in both hands . He quickly mowed down men as he moved thru the building. Behind him HYDRA operatives . At the secret service head quarters things were hectic as they tried to figure out what was going as random attacks were breaking out all over the city. Then a man known as Firefly bursts in and shot the place up and set explosive fire fly's everywhere . The pentagon was on fire after being hit by AIM who had constructed did aircraft. The house of representatives was then under heavy Assault by Bane who bursted through the doors and massacred everyone in the building with his men. The rest of the city was under heavy attack from numerous different groups fires burnt everywhere smoke filled the sky and armies bent on destroying freedom marched thru the streets shooting all who opposed them.

 **In A galaxy far far away Republic space**

Mace Windu had called on delta squad to assign their next mission they were to meet him in the jedi council room. He then saw the armor clad commandos enter the room confidently ready for their next assignment. Mace Windu stood in front of them ready to brief them on their mission.

"As you know there have been terrorist attacks breaking all over the universe and many civilizations are engaged in a war against terrorists including us." Said mace Windu stating what had happened over the past few days. "However we have located what seems to be a soviet in the ranks of the insurrectionists fighting the UNSC we're going to deploy you into to the world he's hiding on that is currently a warzone. Bring back this man alive." Said Mace windu showing a picture of the soviet operative. "However your mission contradicts with local spartan fireteams sent to kill him so get there before the spartans do."

"Will do sir." Said Boss in reply.

"Go report to the docking bay a gunship is waiting for you may the force be wit you delta." Said Mace windu as the squad of commandos left .

A few hours later the delta squad had piled into a republic gunship that had taken off enroute with their mission world. The soldiers of delta squad were easily the best of the best they were the seal team six of the republic. They had a perfect track record having never failed a mission despite the countless times things had started to go horribly wrong . Delta squad always managed to find a way to complete the mission. Rumors among the clones said that delta weren't ordinary clones that they had mixed DNA with every assassin, mercenary,and general in the galaxy. But this was not true they were just very adaptive however they never dismissed the rumor because it added to their intimidation factor.

"So Scorch I heard you used your leave and visited america how was it?" Asked Sev.

"Interesting." Scorch replied.

This made Boss remember changes ushered in after the clone wars both clone and jedi general alike had fought for changes in how the military was run. Although clones could still only have a soldiers life they were granted time off during peace times to do as they pleased and they were given pay wages now . Most troopers were still on off time infact Sev had apparently received the call while at a bar. Boss however never took his leave so it was real easy to reach him .

"Arrival in ten minutes." Said the pilot over the inter com.

"All right squad let's make this mission fast and clean." Said Boss to him this mission would be simple go in capture their man and get out probably kill a few insurrectionists along the way but other than that no trouble. These men were mostly untrained angry civilians what could they possibly be packing . Everyone did as commanded their weapons raised ready for landing then boom! They heard and felt the shock of explosions from outside all around then they heard a loud and were thrown.

"Shit." The pilot cursed as he tried to gain control of the ship that was crashing . "Brace for impact!"

The gunship curved a little before crashing on its belly then it tumbled pieces flew everywhere the unfortunate co pilot was thrown from the ship as it continued on its way eventually it began to slow and it stopped. At first one would think that no one survived then the side door of the gunship broke off and the commandos jumped out guns up. The pilot was alive and looked up then bang! and insurrectionist sniper shot him in the forehead. Sev heard the snipers shot and knew the direction he was in the squad quickly took cover behind the down gun ship. Sev however quickly aimed and found the sniper all based of the sound of the first shot all in a matter of seconds he then fired back at the sniper with his own striking the sniper threw the forehead. Everyone was still for a moment as they took notice of their surroundings . They were in a city of with tall buildings all around them. In the distance they could hear gunshots and explosions ringing out most likely the UNSC attacking the insurrection. Boss then took out a new piece of tech called a recon droid . It was a very small sphere about the size of a grenade he clicked a button on it and threw into the air. Seconds later he had a map of marked the entire city with enemy positions marked all over it. The map even had enemy vehicle movement on it however it would also categorize the UNSC as enemy not being able to differentiate with units not directly linked to it. So Boss would have to be careful if he saw something on the map approaching them. He then had the map projected in the palm of his hand the droid would remain in the air in stealth mode as it tracked enemy movements. The squad gathered around Boss's holographic map to see what was going on they saw their location and where all the action was. There weren't anymore snipers close enough to hit them but across the city there were more Sev made note of that.

"Sir why are there so many enemies on this position." Said Fixer seeing a lot of enemy movement in one space behind enemy lines. Boss took note of this and had generalized two things about it seeing the pattern of movement.

"They're either protecting something or fighting something." Said Boss."Either way that's where we're going first."

Delta sprinted through the city and were coming close to a fight they could tell quite fast hearing the gunshots ring out. Whatever it was was down the alley between two buildings they stood took out a grenade and signaled everyone else to do the same on the other side insurrectionist forces pinned down there enemy who was holding out real well . They did not however expect to see several grenades roll under their feet. Boom! Grenades exploded killing many insurrectionists sending their body's flying. Then delta squad opened fire on the insurrectionists as they hit them from the side. Delta charged in gunning down many insurrectionists. The fire fight was short lived as insurrectionists forces began to flee from the fight seeing no way to win. Sev sniped several men trying to run away . Boss meanwhile turned to see who just rescued . He saw a spartan known across the universe for his bravery, courage, and efficiency. Although he had a name people just called him by his rank Master chief the greatest of all spartans. He was leading the elite blue team which Delta had done several missions within the past. Delta and Blue had first met on the initial first contact which was also the first battle the republic and the UNSC had worked together. Together the two factions won the battle however it was still at great cost. That war was over and won now they were on the brink of a much larger war.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Chief.

"Hell of a way to greet the men who saved just saved your ass." Boss replied.

"We had things handled." Linda interjected.

"Sure ." Said Boss despite the seeming tension in the conversation the two squads had worked together on numerous occasions and considered each other comrades.

"So why are you here?" Asked Chief.

"Hunting a man." Said Sev finishing off the last running insurrectionist.

"Us too." Chief replied."Could we be hunting the same man?"

"Possibly the man were huntings a soviet among the rank of the insurrectionists." Said Boss not telling the full story. While on the way Boss had done more research on the man and had found out the man was also former KGB this was very suspicious .

"Were killing a former KGB agent." Kelly informed.

"Well here's the thing we need our guy alive." Said Fixer.

The two squads fell silent everyone realizing they were after the same guy with two different intentions it was kind of stand off in a way . Boss saw on his map the droid was alerting him of insurrectionists moving in with armored vehicles.

"Let's argue later." Said Boss. "It's not very wise to be standing out in the open."

Just as he said that a tank round flew over him and exploded feet away the impact was felt by everyone. They all turned to see not one but two tanks moving towards them if the drivers of these vehicles were better trained that could've killed some of the. Scorch switched to his grenade launcher and fired at one of the tanks with it while everyone split up far from one another. Sev took time to aim his sniper he needed just the right shot on the tank he waited till he saw the barrels end then he opened fire with his sniper sending a bolt straight into the hole of the tank which very accurately hit a round being loaded into the barrel . The tank exploded from the inside out going into a ball of fire and smoke. Sev then began to run as the other tank turned the gun on him. Then Master chief jumped on to the top of the tank used his armor and immense strength to rip the hatch of the tank off and throw it he then unloaded his assault rifle on the inhabitants inside the tank.

"These look like nazi made tanks." Said Fixer observantly .

"Better question would be where did they get them?" Asked Fred.

"That's why we need him alive." Said Boss.

"Your thinking this KGB agent isn't retired.' Said Master Chief.

"Wouldn't be the first soviet lie." Said Boss. "Plus it seems terrorists all over the universe are getting some pretty advanced tech and it would be nice to know from where so we can terminate the source."

Master Chief thought for a moment on one hand were his orders and on the other hand was the greater good. These were the moments that defined history the ones that seemed so insignificant at first but would snowball. Chief then made up his mind with an answer for Boss.

"We'll help you and report target MIA." Said Master chief.

"Chief if they find out you lined there will be a court martial waiting for you." Said linda.

"Better plan we bruise you up a bit and say you were tricked by a republic black ops unit." Said Fixer.

"Definitely more convincing, Kelly delete this feed when convenient." Chief ordered.

"Right away." Said Kelly.

Boss then displayed his map for everyone to see they had decided to move their meeting into a nearby house to avoid any more unwanted attention.

"You know where he is correct?" Asked Boss.

"Intel suggests he's hiding out in one of the basements located in one of these four structures."Said Master chief.

"That's where we go ." Said Boss. "Here's the plan we split up into four teams of two one spartan with one commando we then search each building once we find our man the commando will be ordered to shoot the spartan in the back which should wound you guys pretty badly so that it's convincing from their we will leave and the spartan's should probably call that in since you will be hit pretty bad."

"We can handle ourselves." Chief reassured Boss.

"Have it your way." Said Boss.

The men moved out of the house with the plan in mind and Boss decided to make a quick call back to HQ.

"General Windu is their a venator near by?" Asked Boss. "Our gunship was hit."

Minutes past till a communication came back threw .

"I accounted for that possibility a venator is nearby but you have to get to an area where the gunship will not be shot down." Mace Windu replied over the com feed.

"Understood." Boss replied before cutting the communication.

The temporarily joint task force quickly moved across the city to get their target buildings they saw them up ahead and as planned they split into four teams of two. Boss had Masterchief tagging along with him. They quickly breached their building and a storm of enemy gunfire hit however quickly shot and killed all enemy resistance in a fast and efficient amount of time. Boss lead them to elevator the two got in it leaving the lobby of the building soaked in bodies. Boss then pressed the button to the basement floor of the building. The elevator began to sink down to the basement floor Boss kept an eye on the floor numbers and knew enemies were gathering in front of the elevator door. They reached the basement level and opened fire before the doors could even open mowing down insurrectionists . They charged out firing they were in a long dim hallway with a bunch of rooms men were coming out of every room armed with a multitude of weaponry. Regardless Boss and Chief shot them up faster than they could aim. They got to the end off the hallway and came to a set of big double doors. Chief kicked it open and was hit by a energized RPG rocket in the chest sending him flying back. Boss quickly shot the rocketeer and then ran out of ammo he then saw his target firing an anergized AK from the hip at him Chief just got up from the RPG and was struck several more times by energized bullets Boss was hiding in the corner next to the door suppressed by energized bullets. He could hear the man cursing at him in russian as he fired. The trouble was Boss needed him alive he was also out of ammo in his main weapon and since switched to his pistol. He switched his weapon to stun which would need close range to do any good. Chief didn't get up and gave Boss a look that said he would cover him. Boss nodded Chief then grabbed his SMG and jumped up firing immediately missing all the shots and getting shot up some more. Boss sprinted in close jumping over a table of weapons in the room as he fired his stun rounds. The target fell to the ground unconscious but living. Boss noted he was in the armory seeing the weapons all around him he put his pistol away.

"What the hell?" Asked Chief.

Boss knew he was putting on an act for the helmet cam he then pretended to look like he'd been caught like a child being caught doing something bad. He then looked on the table and saw an energized lugar. He picked it up and shot the chief down wounding the man pretty bad he examined the weapon.

"Not bad." He said putting the weapon in a hostler then grabbing a few more weapons before hauling the target over his shoulder then strolling out of the room.

"You damn bastard!" The Chief shouted at Boss putting on a convincing show.

Boss got on the com system. "Deltas operate maneuver sixty six." He said as he left the basement floor his mission was just about over however it was really only the beginning of things.

 **Earth shield helicarrier**

Everything had gone to hell the worlds powerful nation was at the mercy of terrorists who had no idea the state of the government since all of DC was being held by terrorists. Nick Fury had the job of trying to send men down there. Lucky shield had a new task force lead by the Winter soldier and Captain America ready to be deployed. Most of the men were from the task force 141 which had been retired after the Shepard incident as it had been deemed. Well Shepard was laughing from hell right now seeing the state of things. Fury also knew Batman was on the move in the city but due to AIM jammers was cut off from communication. He also had recently recruited agent Redhood on the ground.

"Nick the men are ready for briefing." Said Captain America.

"And I'm ready to give it." Said Nick Fury.

Nick Fury moved to a separate room of the helicarrier which had a map of DC on it with specific locations mostly jamers that needed to be removed from the city.

"Your primary mission is to remove these jamers so I can get some info from forces on the ground however after this is done your objective is liberate the city unless I say other wise." Said Nick Fury.

"What's the actual plan to liberate the city when we get to the objective?" Asked former delta operator Sandman.

"Kill all the terrorists." Nick Fury replied.

"Seems kind of crude." Said Sandman.

"I can make it work." Said Gaz.

"Any else curious as to how we're getting into the city?" Asked Foley.

"Parachutes." Replied Fury.

"What's the drop zone?" Asked Foley.

"Wherever you land." Said Fury .

"Wait a second we have no comunication, barely a plan, and we're all getting scattered all over the city this is suicidal . I mean do you think your name's Amanda Waller or something." Said Sandman.

"Relax mate it could be worse." Said Ghost . "Any else remember Afghanistan back during the war with the Red skull." Referencing one of the very few targets who had managed to elude the task force.

"You have a point." Said Sandman remembering how they were ambushed divided and communications were jammed for over a week.

"Mates let's face it we survived that we can accomplish this all we have to do is blow a few jammers ." Said Price making it sound very simple.

"Let's face it are we not the men that defeated the ICM (a giant terrorist organization), are we not the men who killed ten HYDRA supremes, are we not the men who pushed cobra out of the middle east." Said the Winter soldier.

"Yeah but now we're fighting them all at once." Said Sergeant Paul Jackson.

"And we'll kill them all at once." Said Winter soldier.

"Fine but I want a raise." Said Sandman,

"One more thing." Said Fury. "You'll need these."

Fury then had paper maps of DC with jammer locations on them spread handed to every man. "How do we know locations of these jamers ?" Asked Soap.

"We had agent seven scout them out then we extracted him in a base located in Virginia." Said Fury.

"You have a very skilled agent." Said Soap.

"Alright everyone let's move out get to those dropships yesterday." Said Captain America.

Minutes later Ghost sat in the back of a shield drop ship with Gaz, Foley, Dunn, and Ramirez. He had his ACR ready waiting for the doors to open up prepared to jump out into the war zone of a city below. Anticipation filled the room as everyone waited for the pilot to press the button. Then the doors began to creep open revealing the stormy sky outside.

"Time to rock." Said Gaz as he jumped out first then everyone followed falling threw a grey cloud then threw howling winds. Everyone ejected parachutes but the wind blew them off course even though there really wasn't one in the first place. Ghost came in for landing in front of a gas station. He quickly got rid of his parachute then felt bullets whiz by him he went into a roll as he dodged enemy gunfire coming from the convenience store. He quickly went into a crouching position then fired his ACR off shooting up three men firing at him from the convenience store. He got up in a standing position gun aimed he then thought he heard movement from within the store. He kept his gun aimed as he entered the store last thing he needed was someone alerting others of his location. He moved slowly checking the eiles he thought he heard more movement and sobbing then he heard a gun click behind him.

"Shit." He cursed then turned around and saw a cobra operative holding a handgun to a ten year old girl's head.

"Here's what I want you go do put your guns down and kick them aside then I want you to tell me the location and status of your comrades." Said the cobra operative demandingly.

"Just relax mate ." Said Ghost putting down the ACR and rambling very calmly as he grabbed a knife be had attached behind him. He then reacted very quickly throwing the knife very fast and accurately it split a hair strand of the kid and went straight into the cobra operatives face before the operative realized Ghost had a knife. The operative fell dead to the ground letting the girl go. Ghost walked over to the girl grabbed a napkin and wiped the blood off the kid's face.

"Is that all of them?" Ghost asked looking around as he asked the kid was still silent quivering with fear. "Kid listen the bad men are gone." Ghost had come to the conclusion there wasn't anything else living in the store. "You got parents?" Ghost asked fearing the worst as the girl pointed towards the closet. Still his curiosity got the best of him so he walked over to the closet and opened and saw a pile of bodies. "Well shit." He whispered to himself he then turned back to the kid and shut the closet. He grabbed some candy of the shelf and walked over to the kid handing it to her. "Obviously we can't stay here I guess you'll have to come with me and leave the store." The kid shook her head no fearing outside . Ghost couldn't just leave the kid. He looked over at a shelf of ski masks and grabbed one a few minutes later he returned wearing the ski mask his original mask in hand. "See this mask." He said holding his mask in one hand as he knelt down to the girl. "As long as you wear it I promise nothing bad will happen to it's a shield would you like it?" The girl shook her head yes and Ghost gave her the mask. "Alright ready to go?" Ghost asked then heard a vehicle roll up behind him he turned around and saw a big vehicle with the HYDRA insignia on it and it had an obviously trigger happy machine gunner on it. Then Ghost heard an assault rifle go off then he saw the gunner was dead. He then saw Sergeant Paul Jackson approaching his M4-A1 held up shooting out the tires. The driver got out with the man in shotgun position. Ghost shot up the driver and Jackson killed the other man. Jackson met Ghost who was with the girl who hid behind his leg in the convenience store.

"See your making friends." Said Jackson.

"Well her parents are in the closet." Said Ghost.

Jackson taking that the complete wrong way gave Ghost a very strange look .

"No not like that." Said Ghost.

Jackson confused walked over to the closet and opened the door.

"Son of bitch." He cursed then returned to Ghost. "Let's move on shall we."

"Agreed." Ghost replied.

Jackson took out his map and showed Ghost they were not that far from one of the jamers which was a few blocks down. "The mall." the girl said.

"You know where this is." Said Jackson the girl shook her head yes. "Screw the map take us to the mall."

"We should be careful I doubt that's the last truck." Said Ghost. "That was to close."

The two hardened soldiers followed behind the ten year old girl down a road to get to the mall they'd already run into several terrorists patrols on their way and expected more. They then saw a big armored truck with tons of bullet holes in it. This patrol had been taken out already which wa good news cause this meant friendlies were nearby.

"I told you already I don't know nothing." Said A man from behind the vehicle.

"I told you not to lie again." Said Another voice from behind the vehicle.

Ghost and Jackson looked at eachother for a quick moment then decided to check it out. They found Redhood interrogating a terrorist.

"Let me guess Fury sent you guys." Said Redhood. "If that's the case I'm trying to find the communication jammers and this terrorist claims not to know anything."

"Well luckily for both of you we have the location of the three jamers." Said Ghost. "Care to join us?"

"It's your lucky day." Said Redhood who decided to join up with the two soldiers and ten year old girl .

They kept walking for a great length of time eventually they were on a bridge parallel to the mall. They ducked down right up against the brick railing of the bridge since there were tons of terrorists all over the mall. Now all they needed was a plan of attack .

"Got any ideas?" Asked Ghost.

"We could go in guns blazing." Suggested Redhood.

"And get riddled with bullets." Said Jackson.

"Well I would make it." Said Redhood.

"No I kinda wanna eat one more meal before I die." Said Jackson.

"You got a better plan?" Asked Redhood.

"No but."

"Guys." Ghost interrupted seeing a green dot from a laser pointer on his chest Ghost followed it and saw Winter soldier ducked out on the far end of the bridge with some men. The waved at each other. Then slowly walked over so the two groups met Winter soldier had Foley, Ramirez, Dunn, Gaz, and Archer with him.

"Ghost first of all what's with the kid ?" Asked Winter soldier.

"Can we ask questions later we have a jammer to destroy." Said Dunn.

"Point taken alright I have an idea." Said The Winter soldier. "Ghost you and Jackson get down there enter thru the parking garage while the rest of us take the heat off of you from up here."

"Right away sir." Said Ghost.

Everyone got in position for the plan Winter soldier looked at everyone on the bridge he then gave them a hand signal and in almost perfect sync they all popped up and opened fire Winter soldier and Ramirez fired off grenade launcher attachments first while everyone else just opened fire. The terrorists felt hell raining down upon them several guys were snipped, blown up, and straight up riddled with bullets . Ghost and Jackson came to the entrance of the parking garage and entered its upper level they saw terrorist bodies all over the ground and could hear the bullets and grenades of their comrades all around them as more hostiles entered the parking garage. Ghost and Jackson charged towards the door that lead into the mall . They got in entering a clothing store and started firing threw the eiles of cloth ripping apart the store mowing down hostiles in the process.

"Where's the bloody jammer for christ sake." Said Ghost as they were ready to exit the store and go into the much wider and bigger store. They exited and saw men charging out from the other stores of the mall but the were shot as friendlies fired thru the windows. Ghost and Jackson moved thru the mall looking for the jamer. They then entered a shoe store and saw the machine with two Cobra vipers. The then engaged them in a firefight Ghost then realized a better way to do this he threw over a frag grenade. The vipers saw this cursed then died from the explosion the jammer itself was blown to pieces . One down two to go Ghost told himself as the two men exited the mall.

Outside Winter soldier was shooting up the parking lot as men came outside tryin to shoot them. Then ever heard a loud engine coming down the bridge they all turned around to see what was coming at them.

"Where in gods name did these guys get not one but two tanks?" Asked Gaz.

Winter soldier charged past his men and jumped into the air then landed on the tank . He used his robotic arm to rip off it's hatch he then threw a grenade in it and jumped onto the next tank as it exploded. He then unslung his assault rifle and kept firing at the vehicle's roof until holes appear in it and it stopped moving. He saw the big armored trucks coming and fired his grenade launcher blowing up one he then shot out the tires of the other causing it to flip before it hit him. It went right over him and landed on it's side Winter soldier walked over to the driver's door. He broke the window and dropped two grenades in it. He then walked away from it as it exploded. He noticed Ghost and Jackson had returned meaning the jammer was down .

"Now that we took care of that Ghost why's a ten year old wearing your mask?" Winter soldier asked.

Sandman, Frost, Truck,Grinch , Vasquez, Griggs, Robot and Rocket were all ducked on a hill there jamer was in sight there was just one issue. It was where the white house use to be under guard of machine gunners , tanks, snipers, and tons of trigger happy grunts. This was gonna be a fight. Sandman wasn't sure to attack or wait see if any one else shows up then he saw one one team creep up the hill. Three extra guys wasn't a lot but Sandman could make it work. Then toad with a barret fifty cal walked over to sniper cover would be help maybe they could do it now.

"We gonna set here or actually do something?" Asked Walcroft who had javelin rocket launcher. Now Sandman was ready to execute his assault with a confidence it work he turned to everyone.

"One one cover right Vasquez, Griggs, Rocket,Robot cover left . Toad sniper cover Walcroft see if you can't do something to those tanks with that rocket launcher and delta force we're going down the middle." Said Sandman pointing at everyone when he mentioned them . Everyone got in position to strike the terrorists.

One of the terrorists was on the machine gun of a tank fully confident nothing could touch him. Suddenly he saw a rocket going up into the air then coming down he cursed seeing as how it was headed for him. It exploded the tank went with it explosions from javelin rockets blew up several tanks. Machine gunners took aim as they saw sold coming at them but they were sniped by Toad. Hydra grunts carrying sophisticated weapons opened fire as bullets flew at them several of them were hit. The grunts were all distorted and spread apart with bullets flying at them from every direction. The leader of the defence force stood near the jammer with two snipers. One took aim at Sandman then bang! Archer hit him as Winter soldier's men joined the fight. The leader yelled orders at his men and began to insult them as Sandman's forces shot them apart and were getting quite close.

"Fucking kill them!" He screamed as an explosion broke very close to him he then heard a click .

"Do it yourself." Said Sand who managed to fight all the way to the leader and placed a desert eagle to the man's head. Bang! The shot splattered the man's brains then Sandman proceeded to shoot three more guys coming towards him. He then looked at the jamer took out a semtex strapping to the machine and ran back into the fight that had gone close quarters. The machine exploded as Sandman shot two more men down there blood and parts everywhere. The last generator would be tougher to get to especially since more terrorists were joining the fight against Sandman's organized forces.

Although they didn't know it yet Captain America, Price,Soap, and there force of firmer 141 operatives were after the last jamer. They were at the house of congress Crossbones and six other mercenaries met them in the parking lot. Cap readied his shield Price and Soap opened fire along with the rest of their men. Cap and Crossbones charged at each other and began to engage one another in hand to hand combat. Price shot three men up as he and Soap moved past them. Price saw two machine gunners shot both men up before they could react there blood spilled all around them. Price and Soap were at the entrance of the congress building they both kicked the doors open a man punched Soap in the face and attempted to knife the man but Soap grabbed the man's hands then head butted him stole his knife as he fell back then quickly brought down on the man's neck as Price shot up two guys coming from the hallway. The two soldiers moved down the hallway guns raised they then entered the congressional chambers and saw bodies everywhere along with several gunmen who they weren't sure to whom these gunmen worked for. It didn't matter they'd be dead soon Soap opened fire on them while Price fired his grenade launcher at the last and final jamer almost instantly the radio opened and flooded with sounds of war. Everyone had their radios open to tell when the jammers were up. The rest of the 141 operatives involved in the parking lot fight charged in and shot up the last of the gunmen in the room.

On what was left of the white house grounds Winter soldier had just destroyed a tank and had a wounded Dunn on his shoulder as he shot up terrorists with a skorpion machine pistol . He then received a communication on his ear piece it was Fury with good news hopefully.

"Secure an area for extraction the US military has a plan good work." Said Fury over the com link. Winter soldier then saw Batman enter the fight throwing batarangs all over the place then quickly using nothing besides his hands to take down twenty men. Ghost came behind Winter soldier firing his ACR off .

"Clear the area for extraction." Winter soldier ordered.

"What's look like we're doing." Said Ghost.

"What happened to the kid?" Asked Winter soldier.

"I told Archer to watch her." Said Ghost.

Captain America's shield flew over taking out a line of men before circling back nearly hitting Sandman.

"Watch where you throw that thing." He said plunging a knife into a man's gut.

The fight was full blown the task force able to form a perimeter for a drop ship to land first came air support. Gaz used a laser to pinpoint enemy positions that were bombed in result then an AC-130 arrived an unleashed death from above. Explosions broke all around destroying enemy positions. The fight was almost over as they saw shield dropships flying in it was over now that the jammers were down things would be easy on the US military. The shield drop ships hovered above and sent ropes down for the task force to climb up. They all agreed to send the kid up first.

"I'll be right behind you." Said Ghost as the kid climbed up he quickly fired off one more clip then began to climb himself . Winter soldier, Captain America,Soap,Price Batman, and Redhood were all that remained.

"Go me and Redhood have work to do." Said Batman throwing another batarang . The last of the task force entered the drop ships that then left the area as the US military entered the city with communications up.

"Good work team Nick should be pleased." Said Captain America over the inter com so everyone could hear him.

 **Coruscant secret bunkers**

Delta squad had the so called ex KGB tied to a chair were Mace Windu had forced him to say the truth now Delta needed on film. Fixer took out a camera to film the historic confession all eyes were on him.

"I am KGB." Admitted the man. "Infact all the terrorist attacks being carried out are so efficient and organized because the collective armed and used the terrorists to carry out attacks." The agent fell silent he had just ratted out his faction they would surely silence him for that. Fixer closed the camera they had all the incriminating evidence they needed a big terrorist attack had occurred in nearly every part of the concord and the death toll so far was already millions .

"Should we present the evidence to the universe?" Asked Scorch.

"Why wouldn't we?" Asked Boss.

"Think of the repercussions." Said Scorch.

"Scorch we have a job and justice must be served." Said Boss.

Everyone knew why Scorch was worried tensions were very high this could easily spark the war to end all wars but still they would present the information .

Few days later the jedi council room served as a meeting for the concord Lincoln had arrived with his generals. Admiral Hood bad arrived with Commander Palmer and a multitude of other generals. The Ming and the Han sent their best generals to the meeting Nick Fury was there representing earth as a hole. Chancellor Organa was there to hear what delta had found. Cameras were everywhere this meeting was live and being broadcast all over the universe except for anywhere in the collective. The Arbiter was there with his generals Boss entered the room the datachip from the camera in his hand although he'd once fought a hunter with his hands he was nervous but didn't let it show. One more man was in the room his name Jango Fett who in the republic galaxy had become the republic's military advisor in the clone wars since they paid well.

"If I may have everyone's attention please." Said Boss .

All eyes were on Boss immediately Boss put the chip into the computer and played the video revealing the very incriminating evidence . It also made a lot of sense since many of the terrorists were using new energized AK-57s. The room was silent for a moment many trying to keep their composure this was very sicking new. Hood then received a call from home he answered and heard one simple word war. This meant the entire UEG and UNSC had at least majority vote to go to war with the collective and Hood already knew the battle plan.

"The UNSC will have full mobilization of the military and will deploy to the border between the Han Ming alliance and the Qin empire." Hood announced they were the first nation to declare war even though Hood left out the invasion of Sanghelios.

"The swords of Sanghelios will support you." The Arbiter announced.

"The Han and Ming alliance will obviously support you." Said a general.

"If it is war the collective wants then it is war the collective shall receive." Said Lincoln.

All eyes were on Fury and Organa whose governments hadn't quite come to the decision of whether to or not to declare war. Fury then got a call and his call took time to listen to get all the information.

"Due to rise of terrorist armies earth will not be entering the war for now." Said Nick Fury almost regretfully. Organa was the only nation thus far not to choose yet but the chancellor had an idea until he had a vote taken.

"I will have full mobilization of the clone army in preparation for war but we do not have an official declaration of war quite yet." Said Organa.

And so this is how the war would begin through the rage and anger of the people. From acts of terror not intended to start a war of such height. Threw the small little choices of a few men. This is how the most dreadful , bloody conflict would begin. This marks the end of an error of peace and start of an era of anger and hate of violence and death an error of vengeance an era of change whether it be good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**It may have not been clear in the summary so I want to reiterate that the vast majority of everthing derives from my own cannon that I created and at some point I will make prequels to this so that cannon is known other than that how are you enjoying the story leave a comment they help now enjoy the continuation of my ultimate war also two certain mortal kombat ninja's will be in this chapter. Another thing to note this chapter was meant to show the first fronts of the war and introduce some of the characters that will require throughout the story.**

 **Act 1**

 **Chap 2 the fronts**

 **Napoleon's palace**

Stalin was sitting at a very nice table sipping a very nice glass of wine while across the table sat a very short but very powerful man. His name Napoleon and he would help determine the course the war took. Stalin was here with gifts from nearly every nation in the collective.

"So other than to drink my wine although I am sure it's quite worth it why have you come ?" Asked Napoleon.

"Well emperor Napoleon times are changing even some of you neutrals are taking sides." Said Stalin.

"The samurai and the templars are both standing against you." Said Napoleon. "However I seem to given very generous gifts in the form of gd and jewels from Greece and spain."

"You will receive the territory taken during your early border disputes with Rome and given a good chunk of land we can to take from the UNSC." Said Stalin.

Napoleon had not forgotten the border disputes with Rome all those years ago that was valuable land. The UNSC held colonies in five galaxies some of that land would be valuable.

"So the Romans pledge to give me the one galaxy back when they own ten galaxies themselves." Said Napoleon .

"Yes." Said Stalin realizing Napoleon's annoyance .

"How generous." Said Napoleon sarcastically.

"Qin and Han have twelve galaxies combined I'm sure we could give some of these worlds." Said Stalin.

Napoleon himself was insulted they were trying to bribe him he simply stood up went over to the window and opened the curtains.

"Tell me Stalin what'd you see outside?" Asked Napoleon.

Stalin went outside to see the vast heavily advanced city outside showing what France had become. Stalin didn't know what to say at first.

"You see an empire that was built on conquest but now reliant on trade I wish to see my nation as economically independent unlike nations on the planet dubbed earth . I do not see how that is possible in the concord." Napoleon concluded.

Stalin smiled his sly smile realizing he'd one here .

"So you'll join the collective." He said.

"Yes." Said Napoleon. "The military will be mobilized."

"Well thank you for your time." Said Stalin who then got up about to leave the room.

"Before you go Stalin would you like to know how we defeated your nation on my world." Said Napoleon.

"How?" Asked Stalin.

"We invaded in the summer." Said Napoleon as a warning already expressing his distrust of the man.

 **Earth shield headquarters**

Nick Fury was fighting the new war on terror and it was at a draw but that was not what concerned him. What concerned him was the collective how quickly people forgot that if the collective took one of their allies the economy would suffer among other things. The concord also didn't have nearly as much manpower as the collective even with the republics staggering two trillion man clone army. The UNSC had spartans but still their overall military wasn't that big unless the draft was implanted then they would be almost able to equal the collective. Still Fury knew that this war would not be winnable unless his world got involved . Which is why he was mobilizing an army comprised of men he found. Even though many of them weren't mercenaries they would be dubbed the mercenary task force which wasn't bad for them since they got paid more. Nick waited in his office then he got an agent entered.

"Sir the men are here." He announced.

"Send them in." Said Fury.

A few minutes four men entered they were men Fury selected as elite members in this task force. He turned around to see them in front of him was Deathstroke a hardened veteran mercenary whom would definitely be given more of a leadership role. Next to him was Deadshot the best shot in the world whom Fury had basically bought from Waller he would be a valuable asset. Next to him were two certain ninja's who use to enemies but had recently made peace and wanted to help stop the collective. There names Scorpion and Subzero quite possibly the best dual known to man.

"Welcome." Said Nick Fury. "I invited you so you could meet the leaders of this task force."

Everyone turned around to see Captain America and the Winter soldier stroll in the room.

"I'm sure you all know Captain Rogers." Said Nick Fury.

"I've heard of him." Said Deathstroke. "But not well acquainted."

"Well gentlemen you're going to get to know each other quite well since you'll be helping the UNSC in the initial invasion of Assyria we plan to knock them out of the war." Said Fury.

"So I won't get to smack around some nazis one more time." Said Captain America.

"Not quite yet captain." Said Fury. "You'll be joining the ranks of the UNSC under command of commander Palmer."

"I thought he was in charge." Said Deadshot pointing at Captain America.

"He is your field commander and if you have an issue you bring it up with him first." Said Nick Fury.

"What's our spot in all this?" Asked Deathstroke.

"You're leaders along with Captain Price,Captain Mactavish, and of course Bucky Barnes." Said Nick Fury.

Everyone liked the sound of being a high rank this meant for higher pay grade which .

"So when do we deploy?" Asked Subzero.

Nick Fury smiled this bunch would prove to be a very good investment indeed.

 **Galactic Alliance space Hoth**

A group of alliance ships sat outside the orbit of the arctic world these ships were basic trade ships they're to pick up good produced in the factories set up on the planet. There was very little protecting the world since it was never expected to get invaded since Hoth was vacant of very many resources. This was precisely why big factories were set up on the planet. Then out of space zoomed in a huge armada of collective warships. It was comprised of nazis,soviets, romans, and imperials. However the imperials were leading this invasion in hopes to cut off resources for their enemy's. The small trade ships with very little weapons on it faced the massive and powerful collective warships which had cannons and missiles all trained on them. An imperial Admiral looked at the trade ships from his bridge he took one look then he grinned and turned to his men.

"Blow them to pieces" He ordered very causally.

The warships opened fire with their cannons and missiles upon the small trade ships which were struck hard and offered very little resistance and were quickly destroyed killing ten thousand men who were on them. Then the collective finished their massacre and flew past the floating debris and surrounded the planet. A soviet general had come up with a plant to hit the concord's resources without having to take the planet. Simply bombers would load up on payload fly down to the planets with most production and bomb the factories. Of course they could careless about the lives of the workers inside. Crews rushed off to their bombers although TIE bombers were a two man crew they were easier to to shoot down. Soviet and Nazi bombers were flying fortresses that were bigger and had more guns and gunner positions. The bombers took flight out into the orbit of the planet . On the surface a worker stood outside and watched as a horde of bombers were headed for him. [in this scene picture a song called the hell march pt2] The flew over and to the factory and unleashed their bombs upon the very large factory that was comprised of many buildings. The place went up in explosions from the bombs and was quickly leveled the bombers moved on to the next set of factories x wings flew in to intercept them but were either destroyed by the turrets of the bombers or the tie interceptors protecting the bombers. People who were in the next factory were alerted to late most running away as the bombs fell upon them and all were consumed in the explosions from the bombs. The bombers continued on their path bombing cities and factories alike that were set up on hoth in hopes no one would invade the planet cause of it's harsh conditions. Bombs were dropped everywhere buildings were destroyed and little began to burn on the ice cold planet cause of how many bombs were being dropped. The bombers returned to their warships after hours of destruction but it was not quite over yet. A Nazi officer looked at the planet and wasn't quite pleased seeing that there was still work to be done he contacted the rest of the armada .

"I want this to be extremely thurow and although the factories have been destroyed there are still cities set up on the planet that can rebuild I want to order the warships to unleash their firepower on the remaining cities."Said the Nazi officer in his cruel voice.

All the warships loaded up their weapons and then opened fire unleashing mass amounts of weaponry on the remaining city somewhere even chemical based. On the city below people screamed as hell was unleashed upon around them exploded many were consumed in a chemical explosion and slowly died brutal deaths as luckier ones were blown to bits. Nothing was left on the planet but death and destruction so the collective pulled off the planet. The collective moved on from this planet to their next target Tatooine.

 **Republic space Coruscant**

Chancellor Organa sat in the council chambers with all eyes on him. He had a great decision to make whether to go to war or not. The true mandalorians and deathwatch had set aside their differences and become one on a new planet call Bellator and had taken full advantage of this and gone to war increasing their population with new recruits joining them. Their war based economy was thriving and unintentionally they were putting pressure on the senate to declare war and unlike the mandalorians war wouldn't help their economy it would have the opposite effect. Then Jango Fett the military advisor of the republic entered the senate chambers with news.

"The collective has invaded the galactic alliance." Said Jango Fett hopping he'd get the chance to kill some nazis for what they did to mandalore when they first came in contact.

The chancellor was surprised by such a drastic move from the collective they had invaded neutral territory and a great trading partner of the republic they had forced his hand.

"This means war." He announced .

The entire room broke up in an uproar of cheering everyone was waiting for the day when the collective would get it.

 **Few hours later**

The Jango Fett of this galaxy had a drastically different past than what was expected. He was employed the kaminoans not only to give his DNA up but help train the perfect army. This did prevented him from taking many other jobs. He was in charge of task force alpha which was a task force made of unaltered Alpha class clone troopers they looked liked him but were indeed their own persons. He had been their in the end of the clone wars and the coup against palpatine . He had been their when the republic met the UNSC . He'd been the first man to test a revolutionary serum dubbed immortality serum reserved for jedi and clone personal only at this point. He'd fought on reach against the covenant and helped turned a battle that would've been a tragedy into an overwhelming victory. He'd assassinated more prophets then he had fingers and he'd watched the covenant invade republic territory. He'd watched his son die at the hands of an elite whom he killed and now he was cold man. He'd watched the Nazis invade and help the new mandalorians remain in power fighting off deathwatch and hunting true mandalorians. He then stood by as they took over the planet and began their genocide then they tried to take over the galaxy. He'd helped fight them and kick them out of the galaxy only to see them help form the collective. He then watched as the universe formed alliances . Now here he was in the clone barracks watching as Alpha 17 prepared his strategy for yet another war. Jedi generals entered the room he saw his least favorite general enter the room Skywalker who was given command of the five o first army an army Jango felt should have been put under a more capable general. He found them quite effective and wished someone else was in charge of them. He saw general Kenobi walk in he was friend and Jango was glad the twenty twelfth army was under his command they were also Jango's best. Then general Windu entered the room he was a good friend in this version their for Jango when Boba died. He wished he was in charge of the five o first he watched several other generals enter with their respective clone commanders. All attention was now directed towards Alpha. Who had a holographic map of the universe with every nation marked on it.

"Welcome generals, commanders , and Captain." Said Alpha pointing out how Rex was the lowest ranking person in the room. "As you are aware we are going to war with the collective they have a lot of allies luckily we have enough troops to fight a war on multiple fronts. My plan is to simultaneously hit several fronts dividing their forces up. We'll also obviously be sending a large force to the galactic alliance along with the Han Ming alliance . With support from our allies we should be able to strike them until they surrender."

"Who's deploying where?" Asked Kenobi.

"Check your emails then load up your armies get them on ships and leave everyone will be deploying except for of course the galactic guard for defense reason. Now another tricky thing is persia if we strike them Assyria is close by so Assyria no matter who gets hit first the army going their will end up fighting both of them . Also careful when fighting the soviets from what I hear from earth the an invasion of Russia has almost never gone successfully if you make to their capital continent key word of advice pull out during the winter." Said Alpha. "Anyone not like my strategy or have a better one?" The room was silent for a moment.

"That's what I thought." Said Alpha completely ignoring the fact everyone there minus the clones were infact his bosses . Everyone got up and left the room to mobilize their armies. Jango had the technology to check his email on his helmet's hud. He and Mace Windu were leading the assault on Assyria and he was going to accompanied by the UNSC,earth mercenaries,templar knights,king Arthur's forces. The UNSC was plotting to take over the Assyrian empire then use the position to hit the more powerful and armed Qin forces who had tons of support from every other collective nation from a different angle. However the republic and Lincoln's forces had plans to strike Nazi and Soviet territory in hopes to pull them back. The samurai and the republic were plotting to hit the empire and the romans. However in all this planning people had forgotten about Napoleon's empire and the Conquistadors. The covenant was basically screwed since everyone just wanted to knock them out of the war and not have to deal with them. The UNSC had mapped out all their territories planning airstrikes and nobel team was assigned to kill Jul Mdama the Arbiter plegged that he would be able to finish the job after that. This was how the war would start out.

 **Earth**

All over the universe troops were mobilizing and moving out on earth it was to fight the terrorist threats with organizations like Cobra and HYDRA equipped with enough weapons and gear to take on the US military and win. However some were joining a crew being deployed to fight the collective. Batman was one of these men who had joined up he would be branded a mercenary but he had to fight for what was he thought was right. And unfortunately for guys like the Nazis and the Soviets it was drastically different. But before he left he had business to take care of first was Gotham he waited on top of the building where he'd met up with commissioner Gordon so many times. Tonight he waited for the arrival of the men he'd be handing the city to. Then they arrived behind him and stood next to him. He turned to see Nightwing, Robin Damian wayne, and Red robin.

"You three will be charged with protecting Gotham until I return."Said Batman.

"If you return." Said Damian.

"Is that really all you wanted to tell us." Said Nightwing.

"No fallow me." Said Batman.

They followed Batman to a secret location they'd never seen their a man known as Lucius Fox met them.

"This is Mr. Fox he will provide you with all your gear this also means you have to make sure known of it ever falls into the wrong hands." Said Batman. Batman then disappeared leaving them to converse amongst each other. Batman decide to get one last look of his city from the tallest building . He saw that their was still reconstruction being done from a war with the Soviets years and years ago it was a bad one they had developed a bomb that took away super powers and used them leaving very few super humans left. As if things couldn't get worse the empire invaded that same year. Earth had been a broken world ever since the end of it economically and physically. The soviet left an offspring with behind the international communist movement(ICM). They were a huge threat and sprung in the current age of terror. Now Batman was getting ready to head off to make sure a reign of terror was forced upon his planet. There was no justice league to stop it. The Avengers were not as powerful as the once were without men like thor and hulk. But Batman was every bit as powerful as he was before the bombs fell and he would use all of it to defend his home. He then pressed a button and the Bat hovered behind him he jumped in the cockpit and flew off leaving a place he may never return to.

Nick Fury stood in a hangar in front of a warship Tony Stark had built and had given to this operation. Although Ironman would remain here in fear of the collective getting the armor should the armored hero be shot down. Tony Stark would be going as the ship's engineer he was already in the ship working on something. Nick Fury saw Batman in the Bat enter the hangar and land. The dark knight exited the vehicle and Fury watched the hero enter the warship he was among some of earth's deadliest. Fury stood back and watched as the warship fired up it's engines. He lit a cigar and smoked it as he watched the ship lift off into the sky and fly off into orbit. He had to take care of earth's global war on terror luckily he had Cyborg one of the very few men with powers left. He also had Wolverine who managed to keep his adamantium claws but his healing was not as good. He also had Hawkeye and Green Arrow two skilled archers plus SHIELD hopeful he could take care of this issue before the collective decided to invade he found this a goal he couldn't afford to fail.

 **Bloody China**

The five o first army was on its way to china to put a halt to qin movement which was under heavy support from its allies. Now Commander Rex was in charge of an entire battalion that was tasked with taking the central planet in order to push the collective out of Han Ming territory and to start invading Qin territory since the central planet was split between the two rival factions. The battle was already said to have have ten thousand dead concord soldiers. It had only been a few ours and that was just the central planet. Rex had three arc troopers in his battalion that helped lead it into battle. These arcs were Echo,Fives, and Hevy all decked in blue phase two standard arc trooper armor. The anticipation grew as the gunship flew. They had a lot of rookies who'd never seen war and this worried Rex many of them were over confident. However the majority of the collective soldiers had seen actions putting down freedom fighters within their own territory.

"Damn rookies." Said Hevy .

"Hevy that's how we started." Echo reminded him.

"But weren't invading invading a city overrun by highly militarized societies on our first day." Said Hevy . "As sad as it may be a lot of these men are going to die."

They had a few rookies in the ship who fell silent hearing what Hevy had said about them.

"Hevy." Said Fives

"What they should know." Said Hevy remembering when he was a rookie all those years ago now he wa a hardened veteran who'd fought in a multitude of wars. When he saw the rookies he usually saw himself which is why he was so hard on them.

"Ok everyone that's enough we're landing in five." Said Rex meaning minutes everyone loaded and raised guns . Rex had a DC-15s blaster carbine at his disposal he quickly put the clip in it and raised as the ship began to reach the LZ. The engines began to slow the engine roared as the ships landed.

"Sir no anti air fire?"Asked Echo getting suspicious.

"The UNSC sent airstrikes in first now we gotta to take back the town they took." Said Rex.

The doors flew open and the ships landed as the clone soldiers charged out walkers and everything. They landed on the road to the town the ships then left . The battalion wasn't far from the town they moved out however the collective saw them coming. Mortar fire hit them first explosions broke all around killing several men. Other men became shocked as they saw the bodies of their comrades hurled . Walkers were hit too and destroyed. Rex saw the mortars down the street in the town with protection from rifle men. He squeezed the trigger on his DC-15s he shot a Qin solder in the chest then shot up the mortar team quickly. The walkers charged forward and quickly shot up the mortar teams. A surviving soldier was about to fall back but was crushed under the foot of a walker. Inside the town nazi soldiers waited and had armored tanks . The tanks took the laser bolts fired from the walkers but the quickly destroyed the walkers. One walker pilot managed to jump before it was destroyed he landed on the ground hard breaking his leg. His walker was destroyed and he stared down black death, cold barrels of energized STGs. He thought this was the end for him then the nazis in front of him were quickly shot up by laser fire their blood and charged particles went all over the ARF trooper. Behind him Rex was firing his gun off with support from his troops. Nazis were quickly shot dead as the clones moved in. Rex sprinted up front grabbed the ARF trooper on the arm and pulled him back as Echo provided cover fire getting perfect headshots each time leaving a hole with smoke coming from it on each man he shot. The nazi tanks which were black big and bulky moved forward about to fire again. Then Hevy with a rocket launcher ran rooftop on the one story houses of the village he then jumped onto one fired his rocket launcher critically damaging the other so bad it was was shredded by laser fire. He then pulled the hatch off the tank he was on top of pulled out his DC-15s with one hand and opened fire quickly shooting up the tank crew. Rex lead the advance firing his weapon off killing several nazis as he moved forward followed in by his men. The nazis pulled out of the town quickly leaving it. Many fresh troopers knew to the battlefield cheered . Veterans like Rex knew it was far from over but he allowed the rookies to cheer.

"Don't get cocky now." Said Hevy knowing the collective was plotting something.

"Let's move out there's a bigger town near by." Said Rex they quickly left the town going on the road again heading towards the next town. However on the road they encountered a huge enemy force of nazis and imperials who had set up barricades for them to take cover behind. They opened fire on the republic. Clones were mowed down and their forces now suppressed as they were being shot to pieces by machine gun fire. Although it was a brutal tactic Rex knew he had way more men than their were behind the barricade and ordered his men to press forward . He took heavy casualties but his chain gun troopers were close enough to fire . They did quickly mowing down enemies as the five o first pressed forward. However moral among the men began to decrease as they passed tons of dead comrades. Union soldiers were up ahead dressed as futuristic looking ww2 American soldiers. They carried energized versions of US ww2 weaponry like thomason submachine guns , BARs, and M1 garands. They were lead by field commander Taylor. Their moral was high fueled by nationalism wanting to show the collective why they would never take over the union. Many of them had saw fighting during so called minor border skirmishes with the nazis. Rex kept up with Taylor who was sprinting with a BAR.

"Where is your battalion headed?" Asked Rex.

"We've been deployed to push the collective out of town as you can see we're equipped with tanks." Said Taylor. There was no cover as they came to the next town which had a horde of enemy troops that charged out of the town gunfire broke as the two sides engaged each other in a huge battle of attrition. Explosions from tank rounds broke everywhere there were no lines of battle as the two sides met and fighting was all over the place. All around Rex gunfire broke bodies hit the floor blood was spilt explosions from grenades broke and men cried battle cries. Rex took out his pistols as he was engaged in close quarters he quickly shot threw lines of soldiers. The fighting was fierce and costly death and fighting was everywhere the battle had no end in sight and seemed to get worse as greeks and stormtroopers entered the field along with Qin soldiers. The fight was also very fast paced one second Rex watched as a group of enemies began to push his men back the next a union man with a BAR had mowed them down their blood was everywhere and their bodies had huge holes in them that had charred melted flesh on the inside of each hoke. Fives was in a rough spot reduced to hand to hand combat he had a knife and quickly used to stab a man in the guts spilling his blood all over the ground. He then dodged another man's strike then stabbed him in the neck blood gushed out as he died. He was about to engage another man then a grenade explosion sent him to the ground charred burning bodies with smoke rising from them next to him. Although he couldn't feel it due to adrenaline he looked down and realized his leg plate had melted to his leg. He began to get up then he took a large energized bullet to the shoulder from a greek marksman whose head and body violently jolted after a union soldier with an M1 garand shot the man in the forehead. Then two of his own soldiers pulled him back as he watched the fighting break all around he saw others who were dead left on the ground. He saw a wounded man shot to pieces by a nazi energized MP-40. He was lucky enough to get dragged from the battle and put with the rest of the saved wounded. From their he watched the chaotic fight under the guard of union troops. Then as the battle grew long and seemed hopeless a team of air assault spartans landed in with jet packs from above and quickly changed the tide of the battle. They were fast, fierce, and lethal killing man after man very quickly the collective forces were thing fast which allowed the concord to form up quickly giving them an advantage a huge force of riflemen formed up and opened fire quickly mowing down enemies. Every collective soldier was killed and the concord marched forward with spartan assist. However heavy casualties were taken as they pressed on.

The five o first with the Union and UNSC spartan teams had marched for days and formed up with local Han and Ming infantry. They had liberated the last of Han/Ming territory and were crossing the border which had miles of grassland in between. Everything was silent then a marching clone trooper heard a click under his foot then very suddenly boom! A land mine exploded killing him and three others wounding two others. Everyone was on edge as the moved slowly through the grass land then Qin soldiers carrying machine guns heard the landmines and directed their attention opening fire mowing down soldiers. No really had much clue where they were being shot from it seemed to come from everywhere. They then charged through the grasslands as they fired everywhere killing some Qin gunners most were hidden pretty well. Then a Union soldier had a n idea he lit a match as they all started to exit the grassland into Qin territory . He then set the grassland a blaze starting a wildfire the screams of the heavy gunners were heard minutes later. A qin village full of soldiers and civilians laid up ahead . The concord began to fire as they entered the town and the soldiers stood their ground as they fought and died. The entire force entered the town when the unexpected happened the Qin ordered artillery cannons to fire on their own town.

"Have those damned bastards lost their minds." Rex said surprised as shells fell upon the the town explosions broke everywhere soldiers on both sides were killed along with civilians. Buildings were leveled causing them to crush soldiers and civilians. The shelling continued for a long amount of time . The concord began to try and retreat but most were blown away during the shelling. The shelling then began to thin out and eventually came to a stop leaving almost nothing left of the town. Rex was alive on his back pinned by a huge piece of concrete from a building. Echo ran over in attempt to help move the large piece. Then he heard marching the click of a loading rifle.

"Surrender!" He heard a brisk cruel cold Asian man say as he turned to stare down several guns. He also saw they were executing other men he wondered if any actually managed to escape.

"We surrender." Said Rex raising.

"These men have vital information send them to the other prison." Said The Qin general . There was a prison under guard of black ops soldiers in nazi space where the collective kept those with valuable information . This was so they could do whatever they wanted with the prisoners and no one knew about it. Rex was quickly thrusted to his broken legs and he collapsed he was then literally dragged off as he and Echo were chained and thrown into the back of a shuttle which was closed and then it flow off taking it's prisoners away.

 **Alliance space**

Star destroyers gathered in the orbit of Correlia ready to do the same the just done to hoth. In this scene picture call of the valkyrie playing . Then over the horizon republic venator class cruisers flew in along with UNSC warships, Union liberators as the union called their ship, Alliance warships, and Samurai sabers as they called their warships. A union admiral sent a communication to the star destroyers.

"This is your last chance to back off." Warned the general.

In the distance Nazi warships joined in as did soviets and romans finally star destroyers belonging to the first order arrived. This was going to start as a space battle but concord forces were already planetside. On board a Samurai saber samurai wearing samurai armor made of strong durable metals were loading rounds into their artillery cannons and turned their turrets towards the collective. Their advanced missile launchers rose to the decks of their ships. The Samurai Admiral in charge looked at the collective from the bridge his first mate saluted him waiting for his orders .

"The collective have not gathered here to simply turn away and run besides their forces are already engaged in combat with our allies on china open fire!" He ordered with insanity. The large artillery boomed as the opened fire all the turrets opened fire and missiles took flight. The collective was hit very hard their ships shook and shields began to weaken. The collective was to late to react as two first order ships and one Nazi destroyer took critical damage fires all over them. Then in a quick chain reaction every warship in the area opened fire explosions broke all over space orders were screamed.

"Get some fighter squads out." Said An alliance captain X-wings and Y-bombers took flight as did ARC-170s. A first order ship was hit hard by the fighters as their turrets were destroyed then they suffered heavy bombing. The ship had several big explosions all over it as it began to break into pieces. Slowly smaller frigates on both sides began to explode killing their crews. The UNSC deployed a variety of missiles against their enemy blowing a huge hole in a imperial star destroyer hundreds were sucked out to space. The navy of the Samurai was already deadly but combined with everyone else it was damn near invincible. Imperial Admiral Kilian Trenor became worried as more frigates were lost. He then got contact from the roman flag.

"We are going down if something is not down fast." Said a panicked roman.

"We're doing all we can." Said Kilian then very fortunately arrived the french empires immensely powerful navy accompanied by Conquistadors and Roman reinforcements. The French fired off their powerful cannons and unleashed their missile launchers upon the forces of the concord. The reinforcements helped to strike the concord hard putting constant and plentiful artillery fire upon the them. The alliance already had one warship reduced to flames. A republic venator class cruisers was getting hit very hard and watched as the tide of the battle was taken into the hands of the collective. Inside was a battalion of the star corps army Bly ran into the bridge to see his jedi general Aayla Secura.

"General we need to evacuate now." Said Bly as the ship shook hard from an explosion and flames began to spur.

"Alright." Said Secura.

The evacuation alarm blared loudly throughout the entire warship. Everyone was headed to the gunships to evacuate before the ship was blown to pieces. Bly and Secura quickly got in a extremely backed republic gunship which took off immediately. Nazi warships saw the flying gunships and began to open fire destroying fleeing gunships. A samurai warship engaged in a furious fight with a french warship but it's captain made a serious decision.

"We need to defend our allies going towards the planet either way we are going to get overwhelmed but if we redirect our fire to protect them from the nazis and maybe our sacrifice will not be in vain."Said The captain then the warship refocused all its fire on the nazis firing at the fleeing warships. The French saw the nobel died and ceased their fire power on the warship. However the romans did not share the same sense of morality and continued their barrage. The samurai warship took heavy fire but stood strong keeping cover fire for the flying ships then slowly the rest of the samurai forces joined in. This allowed the rest of the fleet to bale out down towards the planet. The Captain stood firm as he kept cover fire for the escaping forces.

"Sir the rest of the fleet wants us to bail first." Said the first mate.

"If you want to leave leave I will not leave till every man down to the last private has safety made it to the surface in my opinion this is the honorable to do." Said The captain. "If I die then it is the honorable way to go out." No one moved everyone kept fighting loading rounds firing guns as the rest of the samurai left. As the fire on them increased their will to fight increased faster. They successfully blew up easily half the roman forces and decimated the conquistadors. They watched the last escape ship go then the captain and his crew fought their hardest to their last putting all their will into fighting to cause as much damage as they could blowing up more hundreds of warships and destroying thousands of bombers. Then the Captain had the ship increased speed flying towards the imperial flagship Admiral Kilian Trenor's widened his eyes. The two ships collided and a huge explosion began to erupt from the collision the shear explosion consumed five entire warships the after effect damaged every ship left. The first order although in very early stages of development still considered this their galaxy. They were also now leading what was now the invasion of Corellia since a lot of equipment was either destroyed or damaged during the space fight.

On the surface of the planet a huge army of combined forces stood guard of the planet's capital . There were enough of them to invade ten worlds all in one city. Then everyone heard the news that the crew that had so nobly and bravely fought for each of them was dead. The city which had been turned into a huge military base was all silent. Then a samurai general who was shamed he hadn't stayed stood up in front of everyone.

"Everyone listen up!" He yelled catching everyone's attention. "Those men in that ship died so we could live on to fight. So we will fight with fury of hellfire! We will not allow the collective to take this planet every man here will die before they are even allowed to reach this very spot we stand at now. We will not allow those of that noble crew to die in vain we will live on to make their sacrifice worth it. So raise your rifles high for today we fight to the death!" Every man in the city cheered even corellian citizens cheered picking up basic rifles to fight with. Anti air cannons were placed through as many cities they could. The fighting forces the concord would not allow the collective to take the planet without suffering greatly. Every fighter promised himself to kill ten men before they the were even wounded. The name of the samurai general was known Mieyo which means honor in Japanese. He was not only a samurai general but also an elite samurai which were hand picked from the best of the best of the best and turned into super soldiers. He carried two katanas in a universe with energy weapons that's just how deadly he was.

Imperial and First Order shuttles were the first to enter the planet already faced with heavy resistance from AA guns they'd already suffered loss. The shuttles managed to land outside of a city around a million men had flown in nine hundred thousand made landfall. As they exited their ships they were immediately met with resistance Samurai leading Corellian militia force into battle laser bolts broke all around stormtroopers struck the ground dead. The first order troopers weren't as well trained as the stormtroopers who after the empire went to war with the republic were trained by Boba Fett turning an army of expendable body into an elite military force. The commander who bore the blue markings of a stormtrooper commander lead his men on an advance towards the city having his walkers lay fire upon their enemy. The Samurai had their men hold their ground refusing to lose ground this resulted in mass casualties upon the collective. However many militiamen were killed . The Samurai leaders would still hold their ground unless the received further orders . The Samurai were more than skilled at killing one samurai with an energy rifle had quickly shot twenty men dead before reloading. Militiamen with mortars set up and opened fire walkers were hit some destroyed . Squadrons of stormtroopers became bloody messes after being struck with mortar fire. First order heavy gunners quickly took over and opened fire mowing down militiamen and a few samurai were killed too. A samurai chucked a grenade the explosion killed one plus a first order officer. He then pulled out an smg and squeezed the trigger on it mowing down stormtroopers. The nazis, soviets, and romans made landing and soon the samurai and the militia saw themselves outnumbered. Energized STG and AK fire ripped through the air spilling the blood of several militia and Samurai alike. A strategic retreat deep into the city was put in place for the remaining militia and Samurai. The Storm commander smiled under his helmet then lead his forces into the city after them. However things got more complicated as civilians and militia fighters shot at them from the windows and door ways of houses. Then farther down the city union troops had brought in some tanks. However the Nazis had a plan for that positioning arterially cannons outside the song hell march 1 slow crept into the seen general Zelig a ruthless nazi willing to do whatever for victory turned to his artillery soldiers.

"Shake em up ." He ordered then the Artillery cannons to fire in a chorus of destruction explosions broke all over the city buildings were demolished. Men were killed and wounded a great deal to the Storm commander pulled back so he wouldn't get hit by a nazi round. Commander Bly and General Secura had just arrived with a battalion of star corps soldiers . They were all ducked down as nazi rounds exploded all around them.

"Shit." Cursed A sergeant hearing a round go off close to them then a round was head straight for them. Secura used her force powers to slow the round as it came closer. She then moved all the troops behind her as the round hit the ground. She then used to force to shield everyone from the force of the blast however she took some of the effect on herself. After the blast ended she went down on one knee.

"Sir are you ok?" He asked.

"Fine Bly." Said Secura the rounds then stopped coming then storm commander Hell Fire lead a huge combined of the collective into the city using destroyed structures as cover. A grenade fell right next to Bly Secura forced pushed him away but the grenade exploded and she was down. Bly got up grabbed his DC-15 A blaster and started firing as did everyone at approaching enemies who were quickly killed he made his way to his fallen general she was still breathing but was hit hard .

"Medic." He yelled there was a lot of blood he applied pressure to her wound trying to stop the bleeding. An union soldier with BAR came over squeezing the trigger as Nazis tried to advance. Bly's troops came in shielding the general as they laid down laser fire on the enemy.

"Bly medics moved to the far end of the city since the collective kills medics first so you're gonna have to sprint it." Said Captain Lewis one of Bly's officers. "We'll hold them off go."

Bly nodded picked up the unconscious general and sprinted general Mieyo took over as leader. He raised his katana spinning it faster then a helicopters rotor he defected enemy had soldiers rally behind him using him as a shield as they advanced against the enemy. Commander Hell fire took out a grenade launcher took time to aim it then he fired. Mieyo took full force of the grenades explosions and was thrown backwards on his back. Hell fire had stormtroopers quickly charge in killing many concord soldiers. General Mieyo swiftly jumped and charged in sword drawn he made very quick movements with running and cutting through several men he stopped his sword raised in the air perfectly still in a striking pose. Then all the men he swerved past fell dead many had their limbs separate and bleed out while luckier ones died from decapitation or being cut in half. Hell fire saw this then watched as the concord resumed its advancements against his forces. He then saw a soviet tank and ordered it to move against Mieyo. Who gave a charismatic grin then charged at the tank he avoided to tank rounds then used his sword to deflect energized bullets being fired from the energized tank. Soviet soldiers opened fire with their energized AKs . Mieyo began to get overwhelmed and suppressed. Roman soldiers moved in to try and shove the concord back mass casualties had however hit both sides. Bly had returned to the field with reinforcements of republic and UNSC forces the union was holding back . Fighting had broken all over the city smoke and fire was scattered all over the place . Gunshots and explosions were everywhere the ground had puddles of blood all over the place. Bodies were a mix of dead and wounded trying to crawl away but Nazis shot them up . The enemy then placed mortars on ground they held and used them pounding the concord. Bly had his binocular attachments on his helmet and had an idea he quickly ran into a building .

"Sir what are you doing?" Asked a captain.

"Gonna get to the rooftop and spot those mortar positions." Said Bly.

"That's out in the open you'll get shot up for sure." Said the officer.

"Someone's gotta do it." Said Bly.

"You'll need a sniper." Said an ODST with a sniper rifle who also had a partner carrying a sniper on his back but held out a DMR.

"Let's move." Said Bly with that the three men ran up the stairs of the building and got to roof level. The ODST with the DMR was ready to cover them already seeing nazi soldiers looking at them luckily those men were shot up by Bly's infantry troops by this time the entire battalion was in the fight.

"You two got names?" Asked Bly.

"Names Mark." Said the DMR man.

"Apollo." Said the sniper man.

"Mark cover us Apollo I'll need your assistance on those mortars." Said Bly.

Everyone got into position quickly ducking down to their stomachs guns aimed. Mark began picking off men about to spot them. Bly quickly found three mortar positions. He shouted their coordinates out loud to Apollo who aimed down saw the first behind cover made from wreckage. He fired striking the round in the man's hand blowing them up . He then quickly changed positions and did the same to the other two. Bly kept spotting and Apollo kept shooting. Mortar fire began to thin out and Mieyo lead the advance once again the concord began to move forward other sharpshooters were ordered to take up positions. Mark switched from his DMR to his sniper. Apollo started taking out other targets than just mortars he saw a Nazi officer yelling orders at his men. He zoomed in on the man's forehead. He then fired the bullet struck the man directly in the forehead blood splattered out of the man's head upon contact . Bly decided to join this sniping escaped seeing no point in spotting any more and took out his blaster carbine his helmet generated a scope on his rifle that no one else could see but him. He took aim against a first order commander he fired a laser bolt striking the man between the eyes.

"Did you just make that shot with no scope?" Asked Apollo.

"No my helmet puts a scope on it on my heads up display." Said Bly.

"Still quite impressive." Said Apollo.

Many collective officers were dead thanks to snipers Hellfire was the only high ranking man left and watched as chaos began to unfold. Romans were so busy arguing over who was in charge that they were mowed down their blood splattered the area they stood in. Hellfire knew a sniper would get him which is why he was ducked down in the bodies yelling orders at his troops. His men would not fall into chaos a First order heavy gunner next to him laid down heavy fire on the closing in concord forces. But he was shot eight times by eight different snipers his blood went everywhere. He struck the ground very dead .

"We need snipers." Said Hell Fire in his com system.

"We're trying every man we throw up their gets shot in the head." Replied a his sergeant. Up above an ODST with a SAW was running rooftop to rooftop no one noticed him. He positioned himself right above a platoon of nazis halting any more advancements. He took aim then squeezed his trigger bullets ripped through them. Their bodies jolted violently as they were blown apart most of them were shot dead their and then. A squadron was still alive and opened fire with energized STGs on the ODST who kept firing killing one before he was struck in the chest and killed.

"Shit that was Rodney."Said Apollo who just watched his friend get ripped apart by energized STG fire. He couldn't fire fast enough before the remaining nazis were quickly killed by the advancement of the huge horde of concord troopers. Hellfire felt enemy fire pounding his cover he decided to contact Zelig.

"Shell the city till nothings left." He said.

"You realize." Said Zelig.

"I realize that kill our troops to including me." Said Hellfire.

"Just remember you literally asked for it." Said Zelig turning to his artillery men . Then above screeching through the sky Y-bombers from the alliance the dropped payloads on the artillery cannons. They entire hillside they were positioned on was consumed in one huge explosion. Of course Zelig positioned himself miles away watching the battle through binoculars and ordering men threw the com system.

"Hellfire the artillery is gone you're on your own I'm calling a nazi retreat." Said Zelig.

"If we hold out we can wait for more reinforcements and take the city." Said Hellfire.

"The soviets set up a base on hoth we can regroup their do what you want the nazis are pulling out." Said Zelig.

Hellfire was going to sit there and fight it out longer than a tank round went off sending a stormtrooper body flying over his head. Union forces charged in his men were getting shot to pieces there was no more cover.

"Fall back! Retreat to the shuttles this battles a lost cause." Hellfire ordered everyone sprang from cover and began retreating the concord still fired.

"Show those bastards the same mercy they showed us." Bly ordered all his troops. Thousands of flying collective soldiers were shot in the back and killed as they left the city. Up above a A wing saw them and began to fly low opening fire then it swerved up before hitting the ground. The soldiers of the concord cheered as their enemy retreated. Zelig watched as the men came back each faction involved deployed at the max three battalions. Zelig counted approximately a battalion and a half everyone else was most likely dead. The collective began to retreat the Napoleonic empire was covering the space front with the other warships. But when they came up they saw their forces hammered by fresh alliance warships and fresh republic venator class cruisers. Samurai sabers had also joined the fight again. The retreating force barely made it safely into their warships which slowly began to retreat. Down below Bly was over seeing the aftermath of the battle his captain next to him.

"Lewis carnage report." Said Bly.

"Our casualties have risen to about five hundred thousand half wounded half dead. There casualties are still being counted however most unfortunately the civilians suffered the most reaching over two million along with fifty percent destruction of the city. Commander permission to ask a question." Said Lewis.

"Ask." Said Bly.

"It's the amount of concern you had for the general and the way you carried are you two." Said Lewis.

"Don't be ridiculous she a jedi I'm a clone it would never work." Said Bly cutting Lewis off mid sentence. "What's word from the rest of the galaxy."

"A force of nazis and soviets are starting to eat their way through the outer rim. Naboo is under control of the first order while the empire , the Napoleonic empire, and the romans are have taken Mygeeto , Tatooine, Felucia, and Utapau." Said Lewis.

"We won the battle and are now losing the war great." Said Bly.

"War's not over we still got over four million strong in star corps, plus the union and the UNSC are sending mass reinforcements." Said Lewis.

"Looks like we have a war to fight general still down?" Asked Bly.

"Sir you are general for now at least." Said Lewis.

"Well in that case we have work to do." Said Bly.

They were special forces preparing to strike the Assyrians the were planning to hit their capital world full force while basic infantry held off the rest of the galaxy. Earth had arrived on the scene and Jango found their soldiers interesting. He saw normal soldiers then he saw Ghost the mask and all but he could let that go. Then he sees Deadshot that one you could argue was tactical . He passed Deathstroke and stared for a moment this was the best mercenary on earth he had the looks but how could you operate stealth missions in that (injustice Deathstroke look). Then he saw Captain America now Jango had never been to America and never been curious about so Captain America looked silly to him. He saw Winter soldier and his robotic arm. He saw Redhood and was interested about the look. He then saw Batman and he stopped yes he had gadgets but what the hell was with the bat suit.

"Maybe I should visit earth some time." Said Jango now curious to what the planet was like . He then met up with delta squad he'd be going off with them down towards the planet. Delta would be operating with blue team who was also being lead by Sarah palmer who'd be bring in two other spartan teams. Jango knew if delta was involved this was gonna be one hell of a fire fight .

"If it isn't the original." Said Scorch as Jango got aboard the gunship .

The gun ship took off and left the hangar accompanying thousands of gunships. At first the flight was nice and peaceful then explosions from AA cannons broke all over the sky the sound was ,oad and the vibration could be felt all over the sky.

"Where's the LZ?" Asked Sev.

The pilot opened the doors of the gunship exposing the sky lit up in gunfire. "You gotta be kidding me." Said Sev.

"There's no way we make it to the actual landing zone so jump!" Shouted the pilot. Jango jumped first and free fell for a while everything was incredibly loud and bright as explosions and gunfire broke all over the sky. Jango was thrown off his planned course by an explosion he then noticed the Assyrians had fighter craft which took off he went further off course after dodging a plane about to hit him. He began to activate his jetpack as he fell below ten thousand feet starting to slow his disant. He then landed on the streets of some desert town. He heard a click of an energized Ak-47 he twirled out his westar 34s spun around and quickly shot apart a patrol of assyrians before they could even move. He then put his pistols away completely silent as he did it. He began to walk away then he heard a loud gun shot go off he'd been shot by a rifle in the back shoulder blade. He pulled his pistol out spun around as five more shots flew at him he saw the man and quickly shot him in the head. Bullets flew from the right he shot to the right using his jet pack as he fired again shooting each man dead. He then hid on the side of a house holding up both his pistols. He heard sprinting men carrying heavy guns . He quickly jumped out and the sound of heavy gunfire broke out then their was cold dead silence. Jango Fett silently rehosted his pistols which were smoking after shooting up ten heavily armed assyrian warriors. He then grabbed his gut blood came out but Jango went behind a building and sat down. He'd been shot and wasn't sure who was alive or who was dead. One thing was sure he'd kill all the assyrians if they didn't kill him .

 **Yeah it's a cliffhanger have a problem with it leave a comment complaining . Now what's planned in the next chapter the invasion of Assyria continues. Troops arrive in room as Commander Appo alongside General Sky Skywalker hit the Qin hard. The Qin dictator decides to pull out but Vader comes up with a solution it. You shall read about the Mdama job and maybe more .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to this chapter of my ultimate war if you stayed on since the beginning you must like it. However nothings perfect so review on what needs to be improved . What I'm gonna do next is what I see a lot of people do so I'm assuming I have to. Disclaimer: I do not own halo, Call of duty, Marvel,DC,Star Wars, or mortal kombat. Although if I were the richest man in the world I would buy them. I don't own any music I reference historical characters are probably for public use.I do however own my OCs and all energized weaponry. As always everything is based out of my own cannon slowly working on prequels. Now TO WAR!**

 **Act 1**

 **Chap 3**

 **Assyria**

Jango jumped behind a building at night in the desert capital world of Assyria. He could hear gunfire and explosions in the distance meaning the fight was on. His mission wipe out the government of Assyria while general Windu with combined concordian forces went on a conquest of the entire assyrian empire. He held in his hands his westar 34s he concluded he was going down but not without fighting. He heard vehicle movement along with footsteps . He rolled out in front of a tank accompanied by a platoon of assyrian infantry he quickly started to fire shooting three men in the chest they hit the ground hard. The tank was about to run him over he used his jet pack flew on top of the tank opened its hatch threw a grenade flew off as the tank exploded he then hovered above as he fired down at the platoon which quickly split up and fired everywhere as Jango swerved to avoid being shot. He then felt a energized bullet strike his hip the pain was intense feeling the armor synge to the bullet wound. He swerved out of control and crashed in a house the Assyrians unloaded on the house he crashed on. Jango fired a rocket from his jet pack blowing up several men before charging out guns blazing. Jango fired his guns so much they over heated and westar 34s were famous for never overheating. He put his smoking pistols away and charged forward arm blades ejected he quickly and swiftly slit one guy across the neck blood went all over his blade and armor. He then quickly stole the man's energized AK and opened fire shooting assyrians apart. It seemed more men poured in to kill Jango who kept firing the AK as he moved swiftly. He then knew by now his blasters were done over heating so he threw the AK taking down a man he then slung out his westar 34s again. He opened fire taking out tons of men . Then assyrian commandos charged in they had better armor, weapons, and skill. Jango fired at one coming from the right he then saw one coming from the left he was surrounded so he lunged at one and tackled him as he took him down he shot the man point blank in the gut. He jumped off the man did a backflip ejected his arm blades swung at a commando who tried to block it with his arm. Jango cut straight through the arm then straight up sliced the man's head clean off his body. Instantaneous killing him a pool of blood around his body. Three commandos were left still firing at Jango. Jango had two of them firing at him he quickly took out a grenade threw it between the two it exploded the commandos jumped two different directions. Jango then shot one in the head the other took cover behind a building wounded. The leader of the group walked past him. He gave him a hand signal the other commando who threw an impact grenade which by the name exploded on impact wounding Jango. The other man pulled out a blade and charged at the wounded Jango pinning him to a wall. Jango head butted the guy he then dropped to the ground if he wasn't so wounded he'd have killed this guy. Now he was on the ground the adrenaline disappearing and he was bleeding out. He tried to stand but the commando kicked him in the chest and laughed as he took out his knife. Jango was ready to die to be with all his dead family again. Then he saw the man in front of him get shot up by a hailstorm of bullets fired from an assault rifle. The other commando came out but was quickly shot up. Then spartan commander Palmer entered the area and saw all the men Jango had killed . She then saw a brutal,beaten, and bleeding Jango get up he was covered in blood. He looked at the dead Assyrian commando leader .

"That's a nice dagger." He said taking the man's dagger claiming it for his own.

"I see what they say about mandalorians is true." Said Palmer impressed at how much a non augmented man had done .

"Why wouldn't it be?" Asked Jango more of a rhetorical question then anything else.

"On the down side waves of enemies are converging on our position and we're stuck here till general Windu is able to make landfall." Said Palmer.

"How unfortunate for the Assyrians." Said Jango stocking up on enemy weaponry. Palmer just met up but already liked his attitude Windu wasn't going to arrive at least till late in the afternoon of the next day and it was night. Sitting in this village wasn't the smartest thing in her opinion but her thoughts were cut off by the sound of approaching dropships. Jango ran to the top of a roof aimed down the sights of a stolen assyrian custom rifle he then pulled the trigger sending an energized bullet into the thruster of one it went spiraling out of control and crashed . Assyrian troops still living got out of it meanwhile the other drop ship had its troops land. Assyrian recon vehicles with heavy machine guns drove in. Jango then took a sniper position as Palmer raised her assault rifle. Jango began to fire sniping the gunners of the recon vehicles each in the head. Palmer charged forward unloading an assault rifle on the assyrian soldiers. She quickly massacred an entire squadron while Jango kept sniping them. Above assyrian fighter craft flew .

"O shit." Jango cursed as he jumped while the fighter craft fired missiles he barely avoided the explosion and hit the ground hard. Behind him more assyrian ground forces began to move in firing all around him. Fight! Fight! Fight! He kept telling himself he got up shattered rib cage added to his wounds he hid with in the fiery wreckage of buildings . Twelve men moved in. Jango came out stabbed one in the back with the wicked looking dagger. He withdrew painting the ground with blood he then lunged forward sent the dagger into the side of another guys neck. He then stole that man's pistol and quickly shot up five men. Palmer finished off the last of the men that came in first and turned around to see Jango fighting with great force, speed, but she noted the displinced yet fury filled strikes he made with each move he completed. Palmer also saw him begin to slow again she pulled out her magnum and charged in shooting down five men coming at Jango who then finished off a man very quickly. Jango then began to exhale in exhaust. Palmer then remembered the mandalorians weren't super soldiers which she forgot watching Jango fight. Now this hardened warrior needed help she did a quick scan to her surprise the man had no internal bleeding . Jango had tons of broken bones deep cuts and severe burns. He needed to stop fighting it was tearing the cuts but how was one to convince a mandalorian to stop fighting. He was a tactical man so she could convince him.

"Do you have a mission objective?" Asked Palmer.

"At this point I'd say mission failed so I'm just trying to survive at this point." Said Jango.

"In that case I suggest we leave the village find some shelter your pretty beat and could use some medical attention." Said Palmer.

"It only looks that way." Said Jango who the collapsed on the ground after walking two feet he then tried to get up but his right leg was wounded so bad he couldn't physically stand. Palmer threw him over her shoulder and began to leave the village.

"What the hell are you doing." Said Jango.

"Trying to save your life." Said Palmer.

"Why don't you have a mission objective that your general or commander whatever assigned you." Said Jango.

"I am the mission commander." Said Palmer.

"Shouldn't you be leading your forces into battle." Said Jango.

"My forces are scattered." Replied Palmer.

Same was for Jango's forces this was bad if everyone was divided up things weren't looking well. But maybe just maybe the men from earth had somehow pulled it off it was a stretch but Jango had never seen them fight which could be easily a bad thing.

Captain Price had landed with Soap and Gaz but was separated from the rest of his task force however they had met up with with forces from the other nations. They had been able to group with Scorch,Kelly,Fred,and Sev along with several mandalorian mercenaries. They saw a small village up ahead it was still night time. They began to move up the road when they were met by Sandman,Truck,Frost,Grinch,Foley,Vaques,Jackson,Dunn,Ramirez,and Griggs they however were referred to as the american team or americans when referring to the whole group.

"Americans up ahead." Said Gaz.

"I see them." Replied Price.

The two teams met outside the village ready to invade it .

"We need to take the village so I can use it as an HQ and make communications to the rest of our forces so we can regroup and replan." Said Price.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Said Scorch.

"From what I can tell the villages defence force is mostly made out of militia they aren't heavily armored or heavily armed." Said Sev using his sniper to scout out the area.

"Let's kill some assyrian ass hats." Said Griggs loading his M4-A1 which had been redesigned by Tony Stark to be energized like enemy weaponry.

"Spartans lead the way everyone else follow behind and provide support." Said Price.

The assyrian militia stood guarding a small town it was still night and everything was silent a squad guarding the north entrance to the town saw something up ahead. one man looked closer then the was shot threw the head by a battle rifle blood went everywhere. Quickly the rest of the squad was mowed down. More militia force came in to stop the charging forces but were quickly shot apart . The attack force being lead by two spartans invaded the town . Gunfire broke everywhere energized bullets flew from everywhere as the invasion force charged in.

"House!" Price yelled as machine gunfire came from a house Scorch took care of that with his grenade launcher blowing the front end of the house off. The spartans acted as living warmachines not stopping their advance for anything as the pressed on shooting anyone up who set foot in front of them. More fire came from the rooftops of an apartment complex. Price saw this and quickly shot up a squad of men standing on the roof. Rocket troopers moved in and fired their rocket launchers this split up the attack force. Sev carefully aimed as he shot a rocket trooper between the eyes the bolt synged his brain killing the rocket trooper. The area became a heated warzone quickly gunshots and explosions breaking everywhere with extreme intensity. The fight quickly turned to a standoff with the arrival of assyrian machine gun trucks which suppressed the elite forces of the concord's movement. Price turned around to team metal and the USMC men .

"Go around and flank those trucks."Price ordered as bullets flew over his head.

"On it."Sandman replied.

"You heard him let's move." Vasquez ordered Jackson and Griggs the two squads quickly moved down an alleyway where they were cut off by more militiamen armed with energized AKs. There was an exchange of fire which resulted in the deaths of the militia men. They then exited the alley and turned right from the tops of the buildings militia men carrying machine guns rained fire from above. Frost and Truck quickly opened fire on them killing them. The squads kept moving went into the alleyway of two apartment complexes a sharpshooter positioned on one opened fire hitting Grinch in the shoulder blade. Grinch went down Truck pulled him out from the line of fire as Frost used his M4-A1 to shoot up the sharpshooter.

"Grinch is down repeat Grinch is down." Said Sandman over the radio. Vasquez, Griggs,and Jackson saw the machine gun trucks at the end of the alley and opened fire with grenade launcher attachments blowing up one truck and causing confusion. Kelly and Fred used this to quickly charge in and blow apart the militia's line of defence. The trucks were destroyed and militia bodies were scattered everywhere. The militia was taking heavy casualties while the elite forces of the concord had only taken one casualty and he wasn't even dead. The militia then pulled out of the town seeing no chance in winning the fight.

"Split into teams search the city make sure it's secure ." Price ordered taking charge of the situation. No one argued because for the soldiers from earth Price and Soap were the highest ranking people there. Everyone else just decided to go along with it. Scorch and Sev looked around Sev with his sniper rifle.

"Not seeing anything." Said Sev.

"Let's face it if there were still any militia forces in the town they would've shot at us by now." Said Scorch.

"Agreed." Said Sev.

Price had everyone report back to an apartment complex he was using as a base . According to everyone things were clear so he got on his radio to transmit to any one still alive that they had secured the area so maybe he could form an attack force big enough to take the capitol and wipe out the assyrian government.

Deathstroke had landed in the capital city for all he knew he was the only Concordian soldier in the area. He had scouted the area out stealthily. The capitol was basically a joint force base. Nazis,Soviets,Imperials,Romans, even covenant soldiers were all over the city. Although the covenant only had elite teams in the area. Deathstroke hid against a wall in a dark alley two silenced pistols held up. He then saw a red dot on his chest appear across the street in the other alley was Deadshot and Redhood Deathstroke saw them and gave Deadshot a look. Deathstroke knew that there was a nazi patrol headed their way. Behind him he saw the Winter soldier sneak up with an assault rifle. Deathstroke was planning to let the nazi patrol pass then sneak to the palace which was where the Assyrian king. However on the other side Scorpion had joined Redhood and Deadshot and now Deadshot was ready to ditch stealth and shoot his way to the palace. Deadshot charged out from cover firing an assault rifle off every bullet struck a man dead. Redhood joined him firing off his dual pistols blowing the heads off of nazis. Scorpion charged and unleashed fire upon the enemy catching flames to several men who burned to death. Their flesh melting off their bones. Subzero had joined Winter soldier and Deathstroke. Deathstroke got on his ear piece to contact Deadshot.

"Deadshot what the hell are you doing?" Asked Deathstroke.

"Making you a distraction." Deadshot replied as he fired a bullet through five heads blood spurting from all of them. Scorpion meanwhile sent his spear into a man's face then tore the man's head off as he brought the spear back.

"Continue on then." Said Deathstroke as his team snuck off .

Deadshot's team was intentionally attracting a lot of attention especially with Deadshot drawing a fifty caliber unsilenced sniper and firing it crazily taking out huge amounts of men. Scorpion meanwhile set fires all over the place. The entire city was converging on their location Redhood was firing his pistols everywhere.

"This plan's gonna get us killed." Replied Redhood.

"What'd you expect I'm the poster boy of the suicide squad." Said Deadshot using the fifty caliber sniper to actually send a bullet down an incoming tanks barrel and hit a round,about to be loaded into it. The tank exploded killing twenty men around it. Scorpion withdrew his swords and made quick work of nazi soldiers their discarded limbs and blood flying everywhere. The three men charged through the streets fighting their way through hordes of nazis. Imperials came to cut them off under command of a stormtrooper commander. Redhood and Deadshot split the group of stormtroopers up as Scorpion went in to kill the commander. He jumped over one man as he landed he used his sword to stab the man behind sending the sword straight into the stormtroopers spine. He quickly pulled it out sent his spears into the chest of two stormtroopers sent fire spiraling down the spears causing the stormtroopers to burst into blood and gore. He then did another flip towards the commander decapitating two of his officers he then kicked the commander sending him flying into the wall and before the commander could even panic a sword flew into his head splitting it in half and spattering blood all over the wall he was kicked to. Scorpion grabbed his weapon with blood splattered all over it and spun as he quickly turned to his two comrades who came up behind him shot up stormtroopers behind them. Redhood looked at all the people Scorpion had killed Deadshot began to open fire shooting an elite in the neck causing blue blood to spatter from his neck . Scorpion turned around and speared another elite brought him close then sent the elite in a blaze of fire then threw the screaming melting alien . Deadshot went forward repeatedly firing an energized fifty caliber sniper every shot tore through the elites leaving huge holes in them and filling the ground with blood and gore. Deadshot kept moving forward against the elites placing every bullet very accurately. He then heard a click on his last shot he was out. He dropped the sniper and unslung his assault rifle again. Deadshot fired semi auto first striking the necks of the elites who grabbed their necks as blood came from them when they died. He then went burst fire every bullet still hit a target but the elites began to drop faster. Deadshot then went full auto shooting thru the elites blue blood went everywhere as he charged through. Deadshot then left hords of elite bodies behind him. Deadshot saw some sharpshooters on the roof tops and quickly shot each of them threw the forehead.

"Really I'm the universe's best sharpshooter don't even try." He said before lowering his assault rifle. Redhood then went forward seeing soviets up ahead he pulled out both his handguns firing as he charged forward shooting up soviet soldiers. He then went into a slide shooting as he slid killing a line of soviet soldiers . He jumped up and shot again blowing the heads off of his enemies. He then side kicked a man on the right and shot him Dead as he fell back. He then raised his guns and moved forward shooting up the soviets . Then all three men came together their weapons ready as every faction in the city converged on them. A shield flew in taking down a line of men along with multiple batarangs then both Captain America and Batman appeared in the fight.

"You boys mind if we join the fight?" Asked Captain America.

"The more the merrier." Said Redhood then the two parties joined together in one force and charged towards the forces of the collective.

Deathstroke, Subzero, and the Winter soldier used Deadshot's distraction to sneak through enemy lines making it to the palace of the assyrian king which was big had several anti air cannons. Artillery cannons, snipers,machine guns, and tons of infantry on guard not mentioning the countless vehicles along with troops from other collective nations around the barbed wire fence of the palace.

"What's the plan?" Asked Sub Zero .

"We go in guns blazing cause lets face separated each of us would still have enough muscle to break through their defences no problem." Said Deathstroke.

"That is agreed." Said Winter soldier reading his m4-A1 carbine with grenade launcher attachment.

The guards of the palace stood positioned with a layer of soviets and stormtroopers outside the gate armed and ready to kill anything. Then several explosions broke killing two squads of men. Everyone turned to see the winter soldier charging in blasting his way through the troops who scrambled to stop him an Imperial walker took aim and began to fire killing other stormtroopers in the process. Deathstroke jumped to the top of the walker opened its hatch and dropped a grenade in it he then did a backflip off the walker as it exploded at the same time firing both his energized smgs as he flew through the air. He landed twenty dead men in front of him he turned and threw a throwing knife nailing a Soviet officer in the forehead. Deathstroke then moved quickly and swiftly as he shot threw fifty soldiers. Subzero entered the battle by freezing a squadron then shattering their bodies he made an awfully bloody sight as he carved through his enemy with a ice sword. The soviet stormtrooper defense was destroyed very quickly between the three assassins. They then broke through the gate entering into a horde of assyrian soldiers who had armored vehicles with machine guns. Winter soldier shot his way threw fifteen assyrians and charged at an armored vehicle guns blazing killing the machine gunner. He then jumped on top of the vehicle and took control of the machine gun then proceeded to mow down hordes of men. Deathstroke killed the driver of the vehicle with a bullet to the man's brains and Subzero slit the neck of the navigator both men jumped in and the vehicle drove towards the palace crushing the soldiers it ran over under its heavy tires. They took fire from machine gunners and snipers positioned all over the upper floors of the palace. However this did not stop them from crashing thru the armored door of the palace. Deathstroke got out unloading his assault rifle on several palace guards. Winter soldier kept squeezing the trigger down on the machine gun wreaking havoc on the enemy soldiers. Subzero got out and saw the staircase which would lead to the king's quarters . He charged up them with Deathstroke following him. Two palace guards with assault rifles met them. Subzero did a backflip but while he was in mid air the ice assassin grabbed the heads of the two guards and upon landing pulled their heads off their bodies bring two spines with them instantly killing the guards. Subzero threw the heads aside then continued up the stairs. He made it into a hallway the king's chambers down the hallway. He charged over kicked open the door only to be met by an energized RPG rocket to the chest the explosion sent him flying back hitting the ground wounded. Deathstroke past the man and charged threw another RPG explosion. Then taking SMG bullets to the chest he then made it in the room sliced one guy across the chest then slid another guard's chest then saw the king with two other guards threw his sword in the air quickly shot each with one of his handguns killing the two gaurds jumped up into the air and kicked the sword into the king's chest then pulled out his smgs and needlessly unloaded on the king who was already dead on the ground a pool of blood around him. Deathstroke walked over and took his sword back and left the room Subzero began to get back up. Both men walked down stairs to see everyone in the room dead and Winter soldier finishing a man with his knife.

"Kings dead." Said Deathstroke taking credit for killing him.

"What about the son?" Asked Winter soldier.

"Didn't see him." Said Deathstroke.

"Then where is he because he's now king." Said Winter soldier right as he said that a team of elites stormed the room under command of a general with a grenade launcher. Deathstroke jumped to the side as explosions broke and took several carbine shots to the chest he however shot two elites in the head with his assault rifle blue blood splattered the wall behind them. Subzero quickly formed a dagger and quickly slit the guts of an elite then his chest as the elite fell from the pain of the wound. Subzero then kicked the dying alien away and slit another one's neck very quickly. Winter soldier took on the general charging at it he quickly kicked the weapon out of its hands. The general took out his energy sword and charge at the winter soldier. Who used his human arm to hold the generals striking arm keeping the sword from his neck he then head butted the general sending the elite to the ground. Winter soldier then pinned and used all his might to repeatedly punch the elite in the head with his robot arm . Till he saw blue blood splatter across his arm and mask he got off the dead General and watched as Deathstroke and Subzero finished the other elites.

"We got to find the son." Said Winter soldier.

"Correction we need to get out of here alive." Said Deathstroke hearing more soldiers coming their way.

Captain Price had established a base within the town he had taken. SHIELD operatives had managed to move vehicles into the town. ODSTs had gathered Delta and Blue team had managed to group up. Price had all the earth men under his command except for the men in the capital. He also had several republic commando teams and ARC troopers. He was in charge and was handed control of the radio.

"This is captain Lasky the king is dead I repeat the king is dead." Was the message broadcast. "However his son is up in the northern city not far from Price's location the city is heavily guarded take the son out before collective reinforcements arrive." Lasky then proceeded to give latitude and longitude of the city.

"Ok let's move out we're raiding the city." Said Captain Price his order was heard loud and clear since everyone began to move out to go raid the city.

Jango Fett and Palmer got the message the city wasn't far from their position either.

"I don't know about you but I have a mission objective to complete." Said Jango.

"Agreed." Said Palmer the two moved out to a city not so far away as night began to fall again. The desert at night was cold and hostile as it's people were who were prepared for a raid. Jango saw the city up ahead however Palmer's scanner picked up Captain Price's movement's coming up on the west end.

"Let's move." Said Jango the two leaders moved towards the city blasters ready. Jango came on the side of a house with assyrian soldiers near him their target could be in any house. Then to everyone's surprise gunfire broke out as Price's forces hit the city leaving their vehicles to surround the perimeter killing anyone who fled . Jango and Palmer came out from cover and began firing shooting up several assyrians. Price lead an attack force in and met Jango as the raid began. Bullets were coming from everywhere from the soldiers stationed in the streets from the militia on top of buildings and from citizens firing from their houses. It was absolute chaos worst of all no one knew where the king's son was. Master Chief shot up a house with his SAW killing all the hostiles inside it while Fred covered his back meanwhile Linda and Kelly picked off militiamen on the roof tops. The squad of spartans moved looking for the son who could be in any house. Explosions broke everywhere as mortar fire broke out upon the men raiding the city. Ghost watched as a round hit and blew apart a SHIELD operative whose blood went on him. Then out of nowhere a man with an AK came out and opened fire Ghost quickly shot back killing the man . The fight was crazy and spiraling out of control as more special forces operatives hit the ground dead. Jango and Palmer had cleared three houses with no success in finding the kid . Jango saw a house with its lights out and no gunfire coming from it. He had his suspicions so he broke into it and suraly enough saw the teenage king in it freaked out by the mandalorians presence . Jango shot him in the forehead frying his brains then pulled out he knew that was the right kid cause of the royal garments.

"Kings dead let's leave this hell hole." Said Jango over the radio with that everyone began to pull out of the city. Their mission was complete as they retreated Mace windu and concord military forces began to invade the planet. Assria was down for at least for now.

Commander Appo and Commander Vill were two of the most prestigious commanders in the entire republic military. They were going to finish what Rex started the their were very few survivors from his battalion. Most had been had been confirmed dead but Rex and many other troopers had been reported MIA which probably meant dead. Appo made it clear that he would not allow captain Rex to die in vain he would make sure the Qin were crushed. General Skywalker had entrusted the two commanders with over two million soldiers. This was going to be a huge invasion. Also this operation was in cooperation with the seventh sky corps being lead by commander cody those men would be air dropped behind enemy lines. They were also combined with more union and UNSC forces. The samurai were also tagging along under command of general Ronin. The Union was under command of general Anderson and the UNSC was command of admiral Richman and had spartan teams ready to go along with ODSTs . The Qin had managed to undo Rex's work and push back Han Ming forces and take the planet. However this would be short lived. The qin grand imperial army basically owned the planet however Appo had a plan. Ride of the valkyrie crept into the scene as the warships approached the planets orbit met by Qin forces. The song grew louder as an army of mandalorian mercs came out of hyperspace in huge redesigned warships armed to the teeth with the deadliest weapons. Then all the warships opened fire upon the qin fleet which was heavily outnumbered and out gunned and suffered heavy loses as its warships began to take heavy damage sending men flying out into the unforgiving vacuum of space some were spared dying of lack of oxygen getting caught in the crossfire of the naval battle. Appo waited and watched as the Qin's casualties rose to fifty percent loss of warships wrecking their defence fleet. The qin had a huge army on the planet below it would be important that they not be able to retreat which was why he'd made sure he'd brought a huge armada.

Commander Vill left to the hangar to lead the landing party on the initial landing on the planet this would also be key. He ran into the hangar and got aboard a republic gunship with several other troopers. The bombers had left first ahead of time and began to make their way into the planet's orbit. Qin forces in a panic began to fire all the anti air they had but that couldn't stop the hoards of bombers that dropped their payloads on strategic positions blowing up bunkers on the beach. Artillery positions and numerous random locations then the dropships came most the beach bunkers destroyed with qin soldiers charging over to the beach heads with machine guns and mortars. Vill then came out carrying a DC-15A blaster rifle and lead the charge on the beach head firing his rifle at the machine gun positions the battle had started concordian troopers charged onto the beach head explosions broke everywhere. Energized bullets flew everywhere troops hit the ground dead. The charge was tough but possible as the machine gunners were about to get overwhelmed many began to take shots and die the pressure on the beach head was dispersing . Tanks then rolled on the field and the machine gunners ran back into the city Vill and his men pursued the man firing at their backs.

They began to move down a road gunshots and explosions in the distance since Cody and force of paratroopers had already assaulted the city. They entered the city which was already turned into a warzone by the paratroopers the fighting was scattered everywhere as both sides did anything they could to win the day. Mandalorians activated their jet packs and took flight and flew towards qin forces who had formed a thick line of defence in the city using civilian buildings as cover and vehicles as heavy fire came down. The mandalorians pounded them with rocket fire blowing the Qin to pieces literally as limbs flew everywhere. The mandalorians not knowing the rules of war began to set fire to the buildings that the Qin were hiding in. The fires spread across the city and several qin infantry screamed as they burned. Vill watched as the carnage of the mandalorians assault on the city which although was morally challenging proved effective. The qin decided to fall back and leave their wounded behind giving the city to the concord. The concord had received tanks and artillery cannons upon securing the city the fight was far from over though. Vill met up with commander Cody who and estimated five hundred thousand troops in the city.

"I'll send some of my troops ahead to scout out the enemy ." Said Cody.

"Good idea." Said Vill. "We should have the troops move out Appo had a separate force land on the south end hoping to trap the Qin between our two forces."

"Good to know." Said Cody.

All the troops moved out down the road heading to the next city they could hear more bomb runs taking place. They passed through a city that had been completely leveled had Appo gone mad . They then proceeded to pass threw two cities in which the same thing happened Appo was compromising the rules of engagement for all he knew their could've been civilians in this town. However this thought was interrupted by gunfire which broke out killing several unsc marines as qin forces entered the destroyed city hoping to take out Vill's forces. Rifle fire was everywhere as the qin moved in with a few platoons. Vill was now engaged in another fire fight he aimed down the sights of his rifle and opened fire quickly taking out two men he ordered his troops to pressforward which they did quickly taking out the platoon.

"Cody any word from your scouts it's been awhile." Said Vill.

"No and they're not responding ." Said Cody.

A union soldier with an m1 garand stood watch at the end of the city with his platoon night was beginning to fall and he assumed there wouldn't be a threat. but that's when it happened it seemed a huge force of soldiers charged in and then boom! They exploded killing several squads of men. It was a long chain of explosions then silence complete and utter silence this was the scary part.

Vill had men move out to the next city as day rose he then saw in his binoculars what had probably happened to cody's men it seemed a huge force of qin soldiers had gathered in the next city armed with a wide assortment of vehicles. Gunfire then broke and vill's men became stuck since the Qin had numbers this time this became a huge battle of attrition really fast both side charging at each other gunfire and explosions breaking everywhere. Vill clutched his rifle as he charged in. He squeezed the trigger on his rifle and he alone shot up ten men. the qin closed in and suicide bombers went off again. This however did great damage to both side. A soldier named jackson who was a UNSC marine held onto two a saw and squeezed the trigger as he moved forward despite all else he kept firing and formed a line of men carrying saws this did great damage to qin lines. The battle was very fast paced with tons of movement but tons of death all around. Cody was hiding among bodies as he and a few other troopers slid grenades into enemy lines . The explosions broke then his men popped up from the dead bodies in close quarters and went hand to hand bashing men with their guns then shooting others up. Artillery cannons opened fire upon the city which the qin infantry began to retreat to. Vill had his battalions move into the city as the battle descended on it and began to consume it. Vill heard screams and gunfire everywhere as he moved forward with his gun along with a platoon of soldiers. Both sides were taking casualties and Vill needed something to give him the upper hand and then it came a fire team of six air assault spartans landed in enemy lines. they went threw the qin lines wreaking havoc the qin couldn't stop their movements. One air assault trooper a green one went threw with his battle rifle and shot several men threw the face then jet packed in the air and shot up a platoon from above . A red air assault trooper went threw with an SMG and quickly mowed down hundreds of men. A sniper reloaded his rifle then opened fire from above hovering with his jetpack the bullets ripped through several men splattering their blood . the last three air assaults were made up of assault rifles and saws they quickly went threw squeezing their triggers shooting up qin forces. This gave Vill's men the opportunity to advance and they took it making a large advance on the qin. Cody quickly charged through and shot up ten men and his men came behind and finished off a platoon. Then en elite samurai with drew his sword and charged threw slicing up an entire platoon of qin soldiers then discarding their limbs. More Qin reinforcements came into the city to stop Vill's forces however more drop ships from above flew in and opened fire mowing down the reinforcements some even fired missiles blowing up hundreds of men. More men came down from the gunships firing providing a huge amount of reinforcements for the concord who were pleased by their reinforcements. The qin began to retreat again but this time however their retreat was stopped as the republic gunships flew above and opened fire on them killing all of them. This was a massive loss in Qin forces and began to mark the end of the battle.

Appo got the news and was moving ships in orbit of qin worlds whose defence fleets had recently been defeated.

"Let's turn the people against their government." Said Appo wanting a qin surrender very badly.

Y bombers took flight and dropped bombs on several buildings intentionally killing civilians then after it was over troops were deployed. Between the UNSC,the republic,the Union,and the Samurai they had enough troops to invade every planet the qin owned in the galaxy and this slowly began to happen . All across the entire galaxy the qin were taking heavy casualties and beginning to lose footing. Appo then decided to send a communication to the Qin emperor .

"Until we either wipe you out or you surrender this assault will continue your men and your civilians will continue to parish you however have the power to save what's left of your empire." Said Appo who then sent the communication.

 **Imperial star destroyer**

Vader was dealing with a lot now he was getting word of an invasion on his territory and word was coming from the Qin that they were about to surrender. This was not good if the Qin surrendered the assyrians were done and they were already reduced to multiple warlords arguing for control if two players were out this war would take a bad turn very fast. He needed to keep the Qin in the war at all costs . Which is why he called a man who could fix this a man of great skill. This man had helped to seal the rebellions fate. This man was called Vader's favorite assassin. Vader turned to see the mandalorian bounty hunter turned highly paid assassin Boba Fett. He stood in front of the sith lord in his cold heartless figure and his gun cradled like a child ready to receive his next target.

"You are to kill the qin emperor so an imperial puppet will take power." Said Vader. Fett looked at him both men concealed behind their masks.

"As you wish." He said Fett was one of the very few men that had no fear of Vader or Saduis.

"In turn I will pay you in the eternal youth serum we stole from the republic." Said Vader.

"I will leave right away." Said Fett who then left with his assignment this one he didn't think would be so hard for the simple fact that he didn't actually have to hunt this man he knew where he was. Fett got in his ship began to take off stormtroopers stopped to salute him since he was hired to train this new generation of stormtrooper made to be more elite warriors and they were more elite. They had been battle tested in a roman civil war before this war started they had helped Caesar gain power. He then began to take off thing about Boba he didn't actually believe in the cause he was fighting for he believed in the pay check yet he was Vader's most trusted. He'd assassinated many people to stop the rebellion from arising again. He was even about to go on a mission to kill the Arbiter and give power to the covenant however when the war had started Vader used him to gather information on the UNSC. He still had his father's ship although he didn't have his father. He actually had no idea the man was alive mostly because he'd never been on a mission to the republic.

Fett's ship came into orbit of the qin capital world he went into stealth mode as qin warships were on the patrol of the planet. This would hopefully be an easy job without any complications like usual assassinations were. However there were the ones that occasionally gave him some extra trouble this would hopefully not be one of them. Fett entered the planet and it was day on the side he entered on. He then landed his ship in a forest on the world then got out on his speeder bike . Usually he would try harder not to be seen however since the mandalorians had entered the war alongside the republic this would make sense plus the actual mandalorians probably didn't care enough to deny the claims. He new the qin emperor was making a public speech to the people in his palace and thanks to Vader's puppet he would be able to easily get there without worry of the emperor leaving. Vader's puppet was a high ranking official who wanted war more than anything else. Fett speed onto a highway on his speeder flying past several other civilian vehicles and entering a city normally this would raise suspicion but Vader's hold on several authority figures made sure it wouldn't be very hard.

Fett saw a huge group of soldiers all over the palace he would enter through the court yard or at least that was the plan. The huge gates of the court yard already had rifle men on guard. Before they could react Fett shot both of them with his e-11 blaster killing the rifle men then as several men aimed their rifles. Fett jet packed off his speeder which crashed through the gate and headed to a group of guards that Fett killed from above with his rocket launcher. Fett then used a variety of weapons to kill the other guards in the front yard. The speeder hit the door of the palace Fett pressed a button triggering an explosive device on the speeder which exploded. Fett landed in front of the blown up palace door then strolled in past charred dead bodies he then saw a long hallway and several armed guards came out to kill him but he quickly shot them all dead. He then entered a bigger room with camera men and heavily armed elite guards and the emperor himself sitting in his throne. Fett fired lasers from his gauntlets killing two elite guards however one lunged at him with a sword and the other opened fire with his rifle. Fett moved out of the way from a strike of an elite guard then quickly rebounded by jabbing his knee into the guards gut as hard as possible he then grabbed the guard as he fell forward and used him to shield himself from rifle fire which ended up killing the elite guard he then threw the guard forward and pulled out his blaster pistol then accurately shot threw the dead guard's energized bullet holes killing the other guard. The qin emperor tried to make a run for it Fett fired his grappling hook catching the man's leg then he pulled him towards himself dragging the man on the ground. He turned the emperor to his back then aimed his blaster rifle in the man's face. He quickly then shot the man dead. The camera men ran his death was on screen and so was Boba Fett who realized the palace would be surrounded very soon.

Fett ran outside and activated his jetpack flying off into the air evading his enemy . This mission was just like any other mission they always were to Boba Fett their was nothing that could surprise and nothing that could stop him. Many considered him an emotionless machine that kept killing in an endless cycle was this true he didn't care. He simply arrived back at his ship entered punched in coordinates and left the planet.

"Lord Vader I'm awaiting payment." Said Fett .

"Then it is done." Vader responded pleased but not surprised. For even though they wouldn't win the Qin would stay in the war. And the war would rage for now.

 **Sorry it took so long to post but I've decided to take longer so I can get multiple chapters down at a time. But I'll try not to take as long from now on. Also leave a review for this rookie writer say whatever you want as long as you can back it up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ACT 1**

 **Chapter 4 Cease Fire**

 **Collective military meeting few months later**

This war this o so very great war the collective wanted to so dearly was being lost. This thrust heavy costs upon the collective. Now it seemed this would be the downfall of the imperialist alliance. The Qin were down to half a galaxy and the Assyrians had a few planets left and everyone else was seeing mass concordian invasions in their galaxies. They were now faced with a decision a very critical decision. Of course the Concord with their morals had given the Collective a chance to surrender putting in place a temporary cease fire. Everyone had followed it so far however it had only been two days. Now the collective in the very room where the war started were discussing whether to end it and give up their goals.

"It seems we either risk everything we have or we keep what we have right now give up what was taken." Said Julius Caesar. "By the way option two also tells us we have to agree to the Concords terms of surrender."

"Nien!" Yelled Hitler. "Germany will not pay reparations again."

"The empire never surrenders." Said Vader.

"Surrendering is not the russian way."Said Stalin.

"You haven't lost the vast majority of your nation." Yelled the king of Assyria wanting to pull out.

"This war is tearing my country apart economically." Said The king of spain.

"Same here." Said Caesar. "Not to forget I'm dealing with viking and celtic terrorist organizations in my empire and the UNSC is arming them."

"That's what you get for owning so many galaxy." Said Stalin.

Slowly the entire collective broke into argument whether to surrender or continue the war.

"Everyone one quite I have a proposal." Said Alexander.

"Let's hear it." Said Napoleon done with arguing.

"You know what are issue is?" Asked Alexander. "We're not doing what we're good at which is invading places. So give me a combined army with troops and vehicles from everyone and I myself will go and take Assyria back and if I fail we surrender and pin everything on Greece." Said Alexander.

"No spain will not continue to risk anything especially the lives of it's men." Said The Spanish king immediately leaving the room. After he was gone it seemed everyone's eyes darkened with ambition.

"I knew he was growing weak planned on it." Said Stalin.

A few minutes went by and two men entered the room one kan the feared leader of the Huns Attila and the other the just as feared leader of the mongols his name Genghis Khan. Count Dooku with the Separatists.

"Welcome to the collective." Said Stalin. "These our new allies."

"More resources." Said Napoleon.

"Back to what I was saying organize me an army combined with all our forces and I will take back Assyria and should I fail go ahead and surrender greece will take all the blame for the war." Said Alexander.

"We need to get the people motivated again." Said The Persian king.

"Nothing a little homemade patriotism couldn't fix especially with Vader's assets." Said Hitler intending to unleash attacks on his own and blame it on the concord.

"The empires assets will take care of that." Said Vader knowing what Hitler was implying.

"Rome still needs support with our terrorist problem it's causing a multiple front war." Said Caesar.

"The empires assets can take care of that too." Said Vader .

"So are we going along with my plan?" Asked Alexander.

"Just need to cover few more things." Said Stalin. "The minute you step foot in Assyria the ceasefire is over."

"Which is why the Separatists are plotting attacks against the republic now." Said Dooku.

"We'll also need to prepare a full scale invasion." Said Genghis Khan .

"What about spain surely they can not just walk out on us." Said Jul .

"What would you have us do." Said Vader.

"Glass them." Said Jul his fist clenched.

"Or we could send the mongols and huns to divide up their territory." Said Vader . Thus pleased those to allues and now everything was decided upon.

"Good luck comrade." Said Stalin to Alexander. "Glass of Vodka before you march to your death."

"I prefer we open a bottle of champagne after I return victorious." Said Alexander.

"Suit yourself."

 **Few weeks later days before the collective's planned end of the cease fire.**

A squadron of UNSC falcons soared through the skies over nazi controlled territory that was near recently taken UNSC land. Commands were shouting at them threw their communication device. However the pilots weren't UNSC. Leading this covert operation was Boba Fett who was very calm as he saw his target area coming up. The pilot next to him a mercenary was chewing gum as they approached. Boba didn't care of the implications of what he was about to do . He was a hired gun the person who payed aimed him and he pulled the trigger for them. A city came up Fett itched his finger to the trigger and pressed it rockets fired from it towards the city. His wing men did the same unleashing an explosive barrage upon the city. They blew up factories and hospitals even a school but continued their barrage for twelve minutes before pulling off. This attack alone killed thousands but multiple cities were in the line of fire. They made sure to hit plenty of factories so it wouldn't look that suspicious however since commander Appo had actually killed civilians it wasn't totally unbelievable. Now Fett carried a special bomb for the last city it was little thing called napalm. He dropped them a huge ball of fire spread across a large portion of the city. Fett pulled off he still had other missions to complete next he had to deal with the celtics and then the vikings.

Anakin Skywalker sat in five o first headquarters that were set up in Assyria. The war would be over in a few months everyone knew well almost everyone. A few hours ago master Yoda had contacted everyone and told them he felt something. Anakin couldn't see what the collective only had the logical solution of surrendering if they wanted to exist. Commander Vill entered the room .

"Sir permission to express opinion." Said Vill.

"You always have permission to do so." Said Anakin.

"I think the cease fire was a mistake." Said Vill.

"Explain." Said Anakin.

"The collective and the concord can never coexist in peace and honestly I believe the collective are plotting something. We should strike now while we have the chance." Said Vill.

"Commander we will do nothing to jeopardize the ceasefire." Replied Anakin.

Everyone was silent as breaking news appeared on the screen in the room it showed the mongols and huns ransacking the spanish hours after the Spanish pulled out. Then even more surprising the new switched showing a nazi world in flames from bombs and then it showed footage of concord aircraft dropping the bombs hours before. The words cease fire in red with a question mark. The death count climbing the screen switched again showing an angry vengeful nazi population burning flags belonging to concordian nations. Then it switched again glorifying a man named Boba Fett for bring destruction to a terrorist organization known as the celtics.

"Sir something's up we need to take my suggestion now." Said Vill.

"Commander advise your men to be on guard but do not attack." Said Anakin as the news switched to an interview with collective leaders. Then the announcement of the Mongols and Huns joining the collective was broadcast throughout the universe.

"Sir I have a feeling this War's far from over." Said Vill as he left to organize defence forces. "It's only just begun."

 **Concordian Special forces(CSF) headquarters Assyria**

Jango Fett had talked with men from every nation involved in this war . He was impressed what earth had sent to fight the war and UNSC forces were more than adequate to win . This war would be over soon or so he thought. Quickly an arc trooper ran in and flipped on the tv screen on the news was covering more on the supposive Concordian attack on nazi civilians.

"Looks like the cease fires over." Said Sandman half joking.

Jango however was more attracted to the news headings that came up as the main report was going on. It read imperial operative Boba Fett confirmed kills of twenty celtic leaders throwing their organization into chaos fighting each other for power.

"Boba." Jango said to himself as if he was calling out to his son. This news shook Jango to the core his son was alive. But for once he was actually worried seeing his son was working for the enemy. He needed to find him before he ended up in a fight with him. Jango got up put his helmet on leaving his lunch untouched.

"Sir where are you headed." Said Boss.

"My son he's out there I got to go find him." Said Jango. "General Windu will understand."

"Boba's alive." Said Boss kind of surprised.

"That's the best way to put it." Said Jango walking out of the room .

Jango entered the hangar and approached his ship slave one he saw Deathstroke waiting outside it.

"Slade wilson ." Said Jango. "Correct?"

"Yes most people call me Deathstroke." Said Deathstroke.

"What'd you want." Said Jango.

"To help you." Said Deathstroke. "Word on the street says your sons solving some problems in rome vikings next on his to do list ."

"I appreciate the information but we're complete strangers why help me?" Asked Jango.

"Cause I lost my family I know how it feels." Said Deathstroke.

"Sympathy." Said Jango not expecting that.

"You could call it that but if I were just giving you sympathy I wouldn't be contributing my skills." Said Deathstroke.

"List your skills." Said Jango interested.

"Aside from my mastery of every martial art and every weapon in the universe my physical attributes have accidentally been enhanced by truth serum giving me enhanced reactions, enhanced strength, plus a healing factor. My armor also enhances all these abilities." Said Deathstroke.

"You're cocky but I already like you let's go." Said Jango.

Both men got aboard slave one and Jango set course for the most unstable region not only in rome but in the universe. They set course and took off towards their adventure.

 **Imperial outpost**

Boba Fett had his ship parked at an imperial outpost as a break you could call it. He saw imperial operatives all around refueling loading up as if Vader was planning something. He mostly got a suspicion from seeing the new imperial commandos who were super soldiers built to take more damage and have quicker reflexes. However they were still very killable so Fett didn't worry too much about Vader replacing him with them. He'd killed jedi with his bare hands. Fett refocused on the reason he was here waiting for his next mission assignment. The celtics were killed and he'd been paid for that. Normally he'd get his next assignment from Vader however Vader was apparently attending to something else. Fett could feel something happening the cease fire was still in effect. However it seemed the collective were taking advantage of that rather than abiding by it.

Fett saw his contact they'd worked together many times mostly counter insurgency operations. That involved intelligence gathering over assassinations. It was Mara jade her and Fett had a close relationship meaning Fett talked to her. However Fett knew Vader was probably the man who knew most about him other then Fett himself. But that was ok Fett knew just as much on Vader otherwise known as Anakin Skywalker. Fett watched Mara approached him he would use the word friend to describe her a word he seldom used with any one. The emperor's hand approached both were silent as Fett looked at her acknowledging her presence.

"Vader needs you to take the vikings out of the picture," She said to the cold hearted Mandalorian hunter.

"If Vader can't come here himself who's paying for this mission," Replied Fett unwilling to do it for anything other wise.

"Some moffs covering it," Said Mara reassuring her friend.

She remembered she once hated the man thinking him to be greedy. However Fett was more then he put off. A man solely motivated by money would spend it for leisure. Fett only spent it to make his missions more effective. The man didn't own land. He didn't own any luxury goods nor did he even use it on women. He just bought fuel,guns, and tools for required patience. Another thing Jade liked the man did everything himself he was extremely independent.

"This moff you trust him?" Asked Fett knowing the corruption of Moffs he didn't want to be cheated.

"Trust me I'll make sure he pay you what's do to you."

Fett trusted his friend most out of all others in the galaxy but yet everything had it's limits. Still he knew she'd keep her word that's what Fett knew about her. He got up and turned to her.

"Suppose you have a mission," Said Fett who predicted her response it was usually the same every time.

"Classified." just ae fett predicted. It was always her response the emperor and Vader kept their business very secretive. The only person Fett ever realised information to was Mara since she probably knew about it anyways. However Mara usually only talked about it after a few months went by. Fett however had shared something more personal with her once he had told her he once assassinated a man in front of his son by mistake. He remembered the boys look just as cold and angered filled as his was that day on Geonosis. When he had done that it was the one time he felt something on a mission. The one time he felt guilt Mara helped him get through that and in return Fett had made her a promise never to accept a job against her. This was their bond.

"As expected we both got things to do we'll talk some other time," Said Fett heading to his ship's cockpit ending the conversation.

Fett got into his ship's cockpit quickly set everything in including coordinates and then began to lift up into the air. His ship went into orbit and then flew off towards his next mission. This would be a mission that would reveal something to him he hadn't known.

 **Greece about twenty four hours till Alexander's planned attack on Assyria**

Alexander the great the king of greece had his best generals with him as he watched the mobilization of billions of troops. Word had spread throughout the empire on Alexander's plan all of the men in sparta's galaxy had mobilized and arrived at the capitol ready to move out. Under the leadership of lord Menelaus who had arrived himself to help lead the invasion. Alexander also had general Achilles and General Odysseus at his side. They watched from the balcony of Alexander's castle as billions upon billions of greek warriors marched by with their weapons some moving heavy artillery some driving tanks. Alexander also had a table set up on the balcony with a map of the assyrian galaxy.

"We're going to meet up with another huge force of other collective troops in persia first once their I plan to separate all our combined forces into for attack forces. Each of us commanding one . Then we will use this cease fire to our advantage the concord still believes we have no intention of breaking it so they will be utterly shocked once our for very large armies strike the assyrian galaxy from multiple different flanks with in the galaxy this plan should overwhelm them."

"Glory to greece."Said Menelaus understanding the plan everyone repeated that then broke as they joined their vast army in boarding their huge warships.

 **Roman territory days later**

Jango and Deathstroke arrived in roman territory flying slave one they had set their ship down not far from the viking camp. The two moved threw a vast grassland as they approached the camp. For the first time Jango wasn't mentally prepared. He was about to meet a son who he thought was dead and for all he knew was going to kill him upon seeing him. Jango and Deathstroke approached the viking camp and saw a fire as they entered they saw the large brutes bodies scattered across the ground. They heard the sound of a blaster carbine go off several more times. Jango and Deathstroke moved towards it now in the camp which was completely wrecked Jango then walked past the corner of the tent and saw a man in mandalorian armor with his back turned to him beating someone. He realised this was Boba before he could react he watched the man whom he suspected of being his son turn around and aim his e-11 blaster rifle at his head only a few centimeters between the two. However Boba saw Jango and hesitated for a moment. Deathstroke snuck from another angle coming behind Boba and quickly bashing Boba's head with the hilt of his sword knocking him out.

"Slade!"Jango said in anger.

"You rather I let him shoot you in the face." Said Deathstroke.

"Slade if my son's like me then he would've just fired if he were going to kill me."Said Jango.

Deathstroke simply picked up Boba threw him over his shoulder and followed Jango back to the ship. Jango still kind of mad that Deathstroke had intervened but glad he got his son back.

 **501st outpost Assyrian galaxy**

He was a private in the five o first and he stood at his guard post checking his blaster not much had happened. He was however located on the same planet as an Assyrian base which was the reason his superiors were concerned with an invasion. Everything was calm and peaceful but then the soldier heard a slight humming in the distance that was growing louder and louder every second. At first he ignored but it just seemed to grow louder as if something was coming closer. Finally curiosity got the better of him and he took out his binoculars and left the guard post to see what it was. He saw legions of tanks,cannons,other artillery,and infantry of a huge mixture of collective soldiers moving towards his location. They were being led then none other than Alexander the great. He ran to his s=the rest of the platoon stationed at the out post.

"Guys we got company!"The private screamed panicked by the sight but he was way too late as screeching through the air was the luftwaffe who dropped bombs on the out post completely leveling it . The explosions consumed everyone in the platoon. However the german troops were now extremely motivated as they marched forward.

Alexander and his legion simply walked over the remnants of the base crushing the bodies of the platoon under their feet and tires.

Commander Bow sat at the main base which was heavily guarded by the five o first however he was getting word of a ginormous collective attack force. He also got communications from other five o first held areas in Assyria of armadas invading their was on edge then in the distance he saw explosions there was a smaller base he set up as a buffer zone. He quickly flipped on his communicator located on his helmet and patched a communication threw to all his troops.

"Everyone get ready incoming enemy forces." Said Bow.

Quickly troops readied walkers and AT-TEs as other troops got in pillboxes and trenches set while other troops ran towards the air strip. However the luftwaffe and the imperial navy arrived before the pilots could lift off. They opened fire with their machine guns and b=dropped their bombs. Bow watched as his pilots were shot apart and his starfighters were blown to bits . The air raiders swerved back around as they began to fire upon the enemy then arrived in full force as the air raiders pulled off leaving destruction. Tanks and artillery opened fire first and the hell march began to play into the scene. Explosions broke all across the base and buildings were destroyed. The men in the pill boxes opened fire on their turrets however the tanks were unable to blow past them literally unleashing tank round upon them. The pill boxes exploded then men in the trenches though they were safe as the tanks simply drove over them. However greek soldiers saw them lying in the trenches and opened fire mowing them down. The trenches became flooded with dead was leading the charge threw the base he was in a tank. The tanks fired blowing up several more buildings and the infantry quickly took care of the clone troopers who were vastly outnumbered. Bow lead his men in a retreat falling back as the collective plowed thru the base and pursued them. Bow and his men were on speeder bikes and left their base which was being destroyed.

"We got to warn Skywalker."Said Bow as he and his remaining forces made their escape.

 **CSF Assyria days later**

Jango was in orbit of the world with his son in the back if his son would work against the concord Jango did not wish to release him on them. Jango got up and moved to the back of the ship where they were keeping Boba . His son in mandalorian armor Jango was impressed by began to wake. Deathstroke had gone ahead and waited in the cockpit. Boba stared up at Jango with surprise. He stood there frozen in shock of seeing a man in his father's mandalorian armor.

"Boba." Said Jango removing his helmet. "I am your father."

"How do I know you're not some republic clone."Said Boba in disbelief.

"If I captured you for the republic would I have left your blaster pistol in your hostel." Said Jango.

Boba felt the blaster pistol and pulled it out and looked back at Jango unsure what to think. The man had left himself open. He could shoot him in the head and steel the ship was this man out of his mind.

"You are indeed my father only he would have the guts to allow me to shoot him just to get his son back."Said Boba his voice cold and without emotion. "Where do we go from here?"

"That's up to you I have no intentions of breaking my loyalty to the republic they have only done right by me and I gave them my loyalty a true mandalorian never breaks his loyalties." Said Jango.

"Loyalties nothing ."Said Fett. "The only loyalty I have is the contract."

Jango was ready he could feel his about to retaliate maybe bring him here was a mistake,

"However you are my father and I refuse you raise a blaster against you."Said Boba. "So I will vouch my loyalty to the concord."

 **501st HQ Assyria**

Anakin had lost tons of troops over the course of the last few days. Alexander the Great was hitting him hard and relentlessly his army was down to two and half battalions it had once been five battalions. He had commander Bow, commander Vill,and commander Appo all together in one rook trying to figure out how to halt Alexander.

"We have a new problem." Said Appo disdain in his voice. "The Assyrian resistance movement has sprung up on this world and is getting supplies from the Soviets." This world was the last the five o first held onto and if it fell the rest of the Concordian military forces would be flanked as they fought off two other greek generals leading ginormous collective armies.

"We need to cut them off in space." Said Anakin fully confident in his skills as a pilot. "If they never land on the planet they'll never be able to take it."

"Sir we have ten warships they have armadas of warships about to converge on our position. I say our best option is a tactical retreat and regroup with the twenty twelfth." Said Vill not wanting to lose any more men in vain.

"We give them this position they'll have the flank they need we stay and fight and win. Prep all pilots and have the warships assume defensive positions."Anakin ordered much to the disdain of Vill and Appo however Bow was ready to comply.

The meeting broke Commander Appo and Vill walked together as their troops began preping everything they had for battle.

"He's ordering us to our deaths." Said Appo. "The generals lost his mind."

Vill looked at Appo he understood both hus friend and his general. He'd scene changes in them since the war had started. Appo had become ruthless lately . Vill watched the man order his troops to blow threw an Assyrian village leaving no survivors. Skywalker had also changed his decision weren't what they once where. Prehaps it was the stress with thks war everything was on line. Prehaps it was the heavy causlties . Yet possibly a combonation of the two.

"You think it's the fact Rex is dead." Said Vill.

"Would that mean he is mentally unfit to lead."Suggested Appo with a twinkle in his eye. Appo was growing tired of Skywalker as general ever since the Qin campaign . Although they'd been winning up till now they'd been taking heavier and heavier casualties as Skywalker made more and more gambles. However it wasn't only Skywalker no Appo had grown to hate the collective for their tactics. The collective never took prisoners if you surrendered they shot you where you stood. They also had this attitude to them . They refused to admit failure the only saw success and this would lead to more casualties which the universal casualty rate had already sky rocketed into the billions. "This bloodshed has gone on long enough." Said Appo.

Vill wasn't sure what he meant when he said that or what he was planning to do. But Appo had a crazy look in his eye . A look of a killer his eyes were filled with fury and only saw blood. The expression on his face quite sadistic looking. "Appo what are you planning."

"You'll see." Said Appo the crazy look still on his face. However thus now a man with a plan and a clearly sinster intention.

Appo walked over to Fives who had barely said a word after the Qin campaign to many friends had been lost. The man was clearly broken after going threw whatever he had. He was losing faith in general Skywalker even though they were winning. Appo approached him.

"Captain I need to know where loyalty stands." Said Appo to the now captain Fives.

"The republic sir." Fives replied quickly and with discipline that was trained into him since birth. He replied with the answer he used thinking it was some kind of test but it wasn't.

"Captain you know where my loyalty lies?" Said Appo looking Fives in his eyes. "My loyalty is to the man next to me the man fighting and dieing with me. That is where my loyalty lies Captain and that where I believe your true loyalty lies."

Fives was wondering where this was going why his superior was questioning him. This was very strange indeed .

"Sir why are you questioning me?" Asked Fives .

"Rex is dead nothing's been right ever since." Said Appo. "We win but for what purpose to watch more and more of us die. Our cause is just yes but our leadership is lacking. These gambles he keeps taking is only leading us down a dark road. I want to know when the time comes who will you stand with. Your brethren or your General."

Fives watched as Commander Appo walked off to talk with other troopers. What was going on? Was Appo plotting to mutiny general Skywalker? Fives hadn't actually defied his superiors since Umbara but that was because of a Separatist spy. This was different Skywalker had lead the five o furst during the clone wars he lead them during the covenant. He also lead them during the great skirmishes. He lead them now in a time of trouble and although Fives agreed with a strategic retreat opposed to fighting an overwhelming force was he indeed ready go mutiny General Skywalker. However he also realized if he didn't and they didn't win this battle which was likely then he would definitely die. The collective didn't take prisoners they didn't believe in mercy. But which was more of a priority his life or his orders.

Alexander the great stood on the bridge of his flag ship which with the support of the rest of his armada came upon Skywalker's planet. He saw the republics small fleet it was truly pitiful. Alexander could so easily just blow thru it with his Armada taking minimal casualties. But Alexander unlike much if the collective wasn't completely soulless. This stand off got his respect. So the entire Armada all aimed their immense and powerful cannons at the small fleet ready to fire upon order. However instead of annihilating the small fleet Alexander sent a communication to general Skywalker.

"General Skywalker for the past few days your five o first has given me a hell of a time. They fight hard, they're stubborn , and they've earned my respect so you can stay fight die. Or you can retreat in which case I give you my word not one ship will fire." Said Alexander very sincerely and respectfully. He then sat in the captain's chair of his flagship waiting for the reply. He expected them to retreat if they did it really wouldn't do much besides prolong their impending doom. His victory was assured at this point. He believed that he didn't think there was a thing the five o first could possibly do to stop him.

Skywalker was about to jump in his starfighter on the planet's surface when he got the communication. Commander Tano along with Appo, Vill, and Bow accompanied by numerous other clones approached him.

"Master what's your response." Said Tano.

"We should take his offer." Said Vill.

Skywalker looked back at them before getting in his star fighter he looked at all of them. Each one was tired from war they all looked rugged and in need of rest. However Skywalker and his pride weren't with them he looked back at them. "Gentlemen we surrender this position we surrender the war. Load up your rifles fuel your vehicles and stand your ground we fight to the end."

"Fuck you!" Yelled Appo aiming his blaster rifle at Skywalker in unison several other clone troopers did the same.

"Appo stand down." Said Bow aiming his blaster right at Appo along with several other soldiers. Everyone but Vill and Fives had picked a side and it seemed was ready to shoot one another.

"Lower your weapons!" Said Vill. "Lower your weapons do,it or every private here will be court martialed." Vill was screaming this but no one seemed to hear him.

"Vill you won't be able to court martial any one if we're all dead." Appo replied his finger itching the trigger.

"See this is the universe's true problem right here on a small scale." Said Vill clearly angered. "Morons like you holding guns at one another not even communicating . You all just want your way and if you can't have your way then you're willing to kill just to get."

"Listen to him a drop your guns dammit!" Fives yelled backing off. "We'll settle this like civilized men." The situation was as intense as war was itself. A good amount if clones were as loyal as could be the others wanted to get out of here and were fed up with this. "We'll a vote a god damn bloody vote."

Slowly but surely everyone lowered their rifles at this point the conflict consumed the entire base and everyone on it. Skywalker and Appo stood at the center of this conflict all eyes on them. Two decisions retreat or fight so simple yet so conflicting with one another.

"If we retreat they will only pursue us and then we will be surrounded by enemies. If we stand and fight them off here and now our at least die trying and take them with us the rest of the Concord will be able to handle them and hold the galaxy." Said Skywalker.

"If we stand and fight here and now they will overwhelm and we will be massacred our deaths will be meaningless. They will then continue to overwhelm the next planet which I've been informed is getting hit by Achilles then they will take the galaxy we need to regroup and jake a stand." Said Appo .

However Anakin knew he would win for he was using the force to influence the majority of the lesser ranked troops. Although it wasn't fair he needed to win the votes. Everyone cast a vote and it was decided they would fight. However Vill had a compromise that he didn't get to present since everyone was arguing. However he still put into action he ordered republic troop shuttles to land a few miles from the base. If worse came to worse they'd retreat and fly off. Although still taking heavy casualties not all would be lost.

Alexander waited patiently for general Skywalker's response however he got it loud and clear. He saw the Venator's fire several missile barrages against his destroyers. He lost maybe three ships in that it didn't really phase him that much. Then he saw a horde of starfighters flying at his fleet.

"Battle stations." He yelled very energetically over the com sytek to every warship. He was actually glad Skywalker fought back things were getting interesting. The rest of the men gave out cheers excited to fight the nazis wanting vengeance for an attack they had no clue was staged. Cannons and turrets opened fire and space was consumed with bright vibrant violent lights from all the explosions of the space battle. Bombers dropped their payloads on top of greek warships sending them mighty blows. Alexander watched as a soviet carrier went up in flames before exploding.

The battle pressed on for many hours not one Venator had went down but thousands of lives were lost. Alexander was surprised of the amount of resistance he was receiving. He felt his own ship began to shake from heavy hits. He was yelling orders to his troops . It seemed getting critical hits were difficult they were intercepted by the horde of starfighters that wasn't letting up no matter how many they shot down. Those Venator were also wreaking havoc on Alexander armada. However they wouldn't be able to hold for long. Alexander then received a communication from a Nazi captain.

"Sir us and the soviets have some weapons we wish to use. We nazis can't use are because they are chemical based and because of their controversy we need direct orders from some one up top to use." Replied the nazi captain.

Alexander had seen the horrors of chemical bombs during the greek roman war they were cruel. "What of the Soviet weapon."

"It's a prototype and is high classified they say they'll use but they won't tell us what it does before they use it." Said The nazi captain.

Alexander liked that less if they were going to use something he needed to know what it did for obvious reason. At least with the chemical weapons he had a general idea what was going to happen. This soviet weapon he had no clue what would happen. He felt a hard heavy hut on his ship and saw a hole in the deck which sucked his men out. "Captain you have my permission to use the chemical weapons."

"You will not regret it sir."Said the nazi captain who turned to another officer and yelled an order to him in german. That man then ran across the ship and pointed at several men to follow. They then went to a part of a ship sealed off by a big thick metal door. The officer typed a code into it as everyone put on a gas mask. The big door opened and everyone entered in their where the chemical and the cannons they needed to be loaded into. The door behind them shut as everyone moved quickly as the entire warship moved with three other warships defending it. Once in position the nazis grabbed the sinister looking rounds which had yellow and black swastikas painted on them. They placed them in the cannons and men on computers operated the cannons taking aim. The cannons locked on their target. The hell march begins to play into the seen as the the gunners prepare to fire Venators on their screens. The cannons fire tons of rounds flew from the cannons. Several other nazi warships defending the other one also opened fire. The rounds struck the Venators however they did not explode no they just stuck in the ship as if the nazus had fired spikes at tye Venators. A clone trooper aboard one Venator unsure what it was just stared at it for a moment curious. Then the tips that were inside the ship opened up their was almost no noise as the gas released. Sarin began to flood all the Venators. However this was a new form of the chemical which took men down much faster. Clone troopers hit the ground and went threw violent muscle spasms. Then one by one the Ventors stopped firing and soon they just sat there unmoving. They were still and silent as death in the cold lifeless vacuum of space.

Skywalker felt everyone dying and suffering from the chemical weapons and saw the Venators he also noticed the armada directing all firepower on him and his starfighters. He lost many soldiers being blown right out of the sky from all around. He ordered his men to retreat they flew away as AA guns unloaded on them tearing them apart. What had just happened it was all very confusing. Maybe Appo was right they should've retreated he had to evacuate his men now.

Alexander was silent for a moment he saw no honor nor glory in what he had just ordered. Something began to eat at him an overwhelming sense of guilt and grief. However he quickly put it behind and ordered a full scale invasion of the planet. He then left to join his fighters in the invasion.

Skywalker quickly landed missing ninety percent of everyone who followed him up. He was dead silent as he got out of his star fighter his troops surrounded him.

"Master what happened?" Said Tano with her compassion.

"We're all gonna die and it's my fault." He said acknowledging a serious blunder he had made. "We're all gonna die." Everyone was silent for a moment as in the distance the collective dropped off their men and warmachines.

"Everyone listen up before we took the vote I had shuttles land a few miles out south now unfortunately I don't believe we'll outrun our enemies which is why I will being staying behind. Fives you are now commander in my position." Said Vill accepting his fate ready to die for his men.

"You can't do it alone." Said A rifleman.

"He definitely can't." Said An arterially specialist.

"He's gonna need some muscle." Said An Arc trooper.

"Some precision." Said A sniper.

Forty seven men decided to stay with Vill everyone else was order out so they left. Leaving the forty seven, weapons and explosive to use in Vill's final stand. Vill had a plan he had the base rigged with explosives he then had several artillery cannons moved out of the base along with other explosive weaponry including a javelin improved by Tony stark. Vill and his forty seven positioned themselves on a hill far from the base.

Skywalker and the others left riding on speeder bikes leaving VIll and his forty seven men n=behind with heavy weapons. Alexander meanwhile lead his invasion force made made up a few tanks but mostly assyrian resistance forces. However the assyrians had a force made of over nine hundred thousand men while VIll still only had forty seven looking down the end of times. However they weren't going to disappear without a fight a good fight at that. The son fade to black starts to play in this seen as Alexander's forces march upon the base and Skywalker's forces make their escape. Vill had his men spread mines across the base and charges. Alexander's forces were pounded by explosions with heavy blaster fire fallowing in. Vill and his forty seven charged in and fought on hard so hard they were actually able to stop the advance of nine hundred thousand men and destroy plenty of tanks in the process. Hours passed by and Skywalker's forces managed to make it to the shuttles. Vill's forces began to crumble as the enemy flanked them and then surrounded them they were then shot from all sides and one by one they began to fall. Vill looked up in the sky and watched the shuttles leave he then turned around picked up his blaster and with ever he had left made one final charge of glory as he faced down overwhelming odds.

Alexander watched his men triumph and they cheered the galaxy was slowly falling back into their hands. Victory was in his grasp and there wasn't much that could stop him at this point. His men marched over the bodies of the dead forty seven except Vill who was still alive and had fight left in him jumping up and shoving a knife into the heart of an Assyrian. However a nazi hit him over the head with his gun and knocked him out. Vill was then taken alive for questioning.

 **invasion of Kalhu**

The planet of Kalhu was a proud prominent planet in the Assyrian empire and was going to be site of an awful bloody conflict. Sergeant Riley Ghost Simons (Ghost what most people called him) stood their with a few UNSC marines as the remaining five o first troops made their landing. It bad been weeks since they got word of their retreat. Ghost was helping lead the defence forces in the field . So far just a few minor assyrian resistance fighters nothing to major. But Ghost could feel a storm coming the winds were blowing hostility. Lighting struck violently in the distance a storm was upon them. The planet itself had a huge defence force from the republic, the UNSC, the Samurai, and a few platoons of knights from king Arthur. Ghost saw Fives approach him as the five o first unloaded.

"Alexander the great's leading them, " Said Fives clearly still shaken a little after losing the last battle.

"That explains why the so many planets have fallen back in collective control." Said Ghost seeing as how the entire west side of the Assyrian galaxy had been taken. "Intel says Achilles is coming at us from the east however good news. General Windu was able to halt Odysseus's advancements but we're not sure for how much longer with Alexander's other general Menelaus about to send him aid and if we can't hold against Alexander here we might as well give them the galaxy."

Ghost had a point this planet would allow Alexander's legions to meet up with Achilles legions and then with their combined forces plow threw the galaxy. "We need to throw everything we have at them then." Said Fives in response.

Ghost shook his head with doubt.

"It may not be enough," He replied seeing as how they were still outnumbered however to retreat would be to forfeit the galaxy. If the Assyrians were to come back to power things would tougher and the war would definitely not be over any time soon. The Assyrian galaxy was in good distance of Qin territory.

Fives need didn't see things go well at all the greeks were turning the tide of the war in a span of a few weeks.

"Did we try a counter invasion of Greece?" Asked Fives.

"It didn't go well the Spartans put up a strong defense and the minute the cease fire broke so did our hold in sparta resulting in mass casualties." Ghost replied. "I heard you were promoted very recently you should report to upper command it's where you're needed."

Fives nodded then the two men went their separate ways after their brief conversation. Fives released he was a commander but kept asking himself the same question.

"Why me?" He said to himself.

Fives walked threw the very crowded and busy military base. In the air be heard various aircraft flying either leaving on patrol or coming back to refuel. He then came to a building at the center of the base outside was a UNSC marine with a DMR on the other was a knight from Arthur's armies. The knight wore his futuristic exo suit that made him look like a knight but instead of a sword he held an energized rifle of some sort. Fives was quickly granted entrance in a room with a huge table that had multiple holographic maps around it. One of the planet and around it the rest of the universe with battle lines marked all over it. A few leaders stood around the map. Most notable Batman from earth, Sarah Palmer UNSC, Commander Cody and General Obi Wan Kenobi republic, and the rest were generals from Arthur's forces and the Samurai's forces. Bow, Appo, and Anakin Skywalker joined fives everyone gathered around the table.

"What's the overall status of the war?" Asked Anakin Skywalker still grieving over all the men that he lead to death. He could still feel the ones who were chemical bombed. Their fear and torture echoing threw out him as he stood.

Batman who had been made a general had established this base and therefore decided to explain the war's status.

"After Alexander fired the first shot of the cease fire everything went to hell really fast. Our invasion force up in Nazi territory underwent heavy shelling and were eventually forced to attempt a retreat before being trapped by a nazi warship. Our coalition in the Soviet territory is losing ground fast as Stalin has declared a state of total war he has been the first to do so. Spain is in chaos the remnants of conquistadors are fighting hard against the Mongols and Huns and so far every attempt to help them is failing. The Qin are rumored to be working with the empire and the covenant in a plan of some sort of major offensive." Batman stated.

With that recap everyone was caught and quickly began trying to strategize against Alexander and Achilles before they arrived. However their enemy was closing in and the time for planning was running short.

As the Concordian leaders planned they were completely oblivious to the fact Achilles himself was already on the planet. He had brought greek commandos with him. The famous greek hero was now among a encampment of assyrian resistance fighters. Each Assyrian had crud looking AK-47s. The greeks carried their original designed weaponry which looked advanced yet lethal. The plan was to launch an attack on the concord when night fell while Alexander broke threw their space defences and then by mourning the full invasion force would join together and overwhelm the Concord. However the night attacks would not be easy as Achilles would learn as he sat next to the leader of this resilient fighting force His name general Sargon the second. Sargon put out a paper map which marked enemy locations on it.

"For the last few weeks I've been making the Concord think we have been defeated." Said Sargon. "They do not know I have a fully functional army however in order to reach their base we will need to fight our way through multiple outposts and villages they have stationed troops in."

"I take it these will only be small skirmishes." Said Achilles very confidently.

"Yes however their main base will be a challenge without more support I do not believe we can hold out longer than a few hours." Sargon informed.

"Alexander will blow threw their blockade and you have at your disposal greek commandos we will be able to do this." Said Achilles.

"We ride then!" Ordered Sargon as his troops cheered waving their AKs in the air as they moved to their primitive trucks. They then moved out heading towards their first outpost the storm still raged even as night fell upon them.

 **Orbit of Kalhu**

Alexander and his armada came in alongside Achilles armada even though Achilles himself was already on the ground. They however were met by a strong Concordian Armada which opened fire with their powerful cannons. The greek lead invaders returned fires with their cannons in a huge space battle of attrition. Alexander watched as Samurai space operators began to attempt a flank and released powerful missile against some of his destroyers. Meanwhile the Greeks attempted to use rail guns against their enemy. The republic fired off several laser turrets at incoming pilots from the covenant before sending off their own flight teams. Explosions broke as warships were struck men were sucked out into the empty soul sucking vacuum of space. And so the invasion had begun.

Planetside command had gotten word of the collective arriving in space and were quickly preparing everyone for invasion. However Batman saw an emergency communication and answered. He saw a hologram of a clone trooper firing off his rifle with massive gunshots being heard all around.

"The Assyrians are attacking along with greek commandos we need support now." Said The trooper before screaming after taking a shot to tie chest. Then Sargon walked over to the wounded soldier grabbed him pulling him up only to raise a sword and decapitate the man. The communication the ended.

"Order the other outposts to deploy their platoons down their now." Said Batman ordering it. Although he hadn't realized he'd assumed control over the entire operation. "What's word on the space front."

"No one's progressing." Said Sarah recently getting news of what was going on in space.

Achilles in his armor specifically customized for combat work giving it extra armor in some places a targeter for his helmet. He also had wrist blades he could eject if the enemy got to close. He was also like Alexander and the other generals a super soldier . The greek warrior lead his commandos while Sargon lead his insurgents both walking side by side. They'd been able to overrun an unsuspecting outpost killing everyone in it taking very little casualties themselves. They now ran thru the darkness down a long road. The only noises were the engines of the trucks they had leading the way and the sound of their boots on the ground since they had lost some trucks in the process. What they did not realize a group of soldiers being lead by Captain America was headed right for them. Then there was gunfire from a clone trooper who had switched to night vision. The blaster bolts struck down a driver of a truck causing it to flip. Captain America ordered his men to attack knowing the enemy was near. Gunfire then broke everywhere. Captain America used his shield to help his soldiers advance on their enemy. The darkness was lit up with energy fire and explosions from mortars and grenades. The noise was filled with screams and battle cries. A group of snipers had held back and sought her ground and began to pick off insurgents. The fighting was over the place in this huge battle of encounter. Achilles stabbed a man to his right while shooting three men to his left with his sidearm. Captain America threw his shield at the man striking him across the chest. Achilles fell on to the ground however he had a quick glimpse of thousands if concord soldiers charging into the fight.

"Sargon order your men to retreat to the village." Said Achilles seeing only meaninglessness bloodshed here.

Captain America was taking down insurgent after insurgent with ease while he a knight machine gunner covering his six. Then he found his enemy pulling off and retreating.

"Pursue them!" He ordered his men who did as commanded however they hadn't realized many civilians angered by the fall of their empire were going to allow the collective in their village and aid them in combat.

The concord followed their enemy into a village they charged in only to find themselves being shot at from windows,alley ways,and rough tops. Captain America found himself ordering his men to blow up houses. Which only made the civilians fight harder and more furiously.

"Cap we gotta pull out." Said A Marine before getting his brains blown out.

"Everyone pull out!" Ordered Captain America. "We'll face em on our own territory." His men pulled out but were stopped by a Samurai general who brought his men who fired off powerful machine guns keeping the enemy in the village. His name was general Senso he stopped captain America.

"Captain what's your plan exactly?" Asked Senso who had a sly smile under his bamboo straw hat. Besides his hat his armor was quite advanced and although Cap couldn't see them he brought tons of reinforcements.

"Retreat get them on our own turf." Said Captain America confidently.

Senso left his relaxed position to offer Cap a lesson before he pulled his trick.

"Let's assume Sargon and Achilles fall for that what do you do if they then retreat seeing there foolishness what do you do pursue them again." Said Senso shaking his head. "This is why you're not General america. Bonsai!" Senso screamed this raising his sword in the air and he went from relaxed to hostile. Then the sound of a thousand voices screaming the same battle cry boomed in the night. Then numerous arterially cannons and mortars were set up and opened fire. Their thunderous boom! As they shot echoed through the world . The explosions that barraged the village shook the very foundation of the world.

Minutes later Achilles and Sargon with little under a platoon left the village which was leveled everything was destroyed all the civilians fighting or not were dead yet the barrage still continued as they made their escape.

"Alexander's gonna have one of his famous rages." Said Achilles.

"How mad could he get?" Asked Sargon.

"I'm surprised you're not angry the samurai had their suspicions so they're going around destroying all the Assyrian villages." Said Achilles. "That's the comunication I got at least from my scouts."

"What!" Said Sargon shocked.

Alexander was still locked in a major space battle and had wrecked fifty percent of his Armada. His Armadas were taking heavy damage he was in position to go planet side except for the fact Achilles failed. It wasn't to much of a set back the land battle would simply take longer.

Alexander watched as his drop ships flew down towards orbit of the planet Kalhu carrying thousands of reinforcements.

The Samurai watched as collective began their invasion sending dropships towards Kalhu. Their admiral would not allow this ordering his anti air guns to open fire upon the dropships. They picked off hundreds of them meanwhile huge cannons boomed louder and all the samurai warships began to advance upon the collective warships refusing to give up. Kamikazi craft took flight and rammed right into the decks of warships and the hangars of carriers causing serious damage. The concord warships although not in agreement with these tactics took it to their advantage and pressed forward. This increased the pressure on Alexander's forces who began to feel more heat as two more destroyers were lost. The nazi resorted to attempt to use more chemical weapons but this proved to be a bad idea when the kamikaze's identified where the chemical weapons were being fired from and rammed right in that sector of the ship. The gas the nazis had used on their enemies began to flood their own ships as the rooms exploded releasing the gas everywhere. Many nazis went for gas masks but a good many weren't able to get them on in time.

Alexander saw this space battle as a hindrance that would only lesson his resources for the ground battle. He contacted the soviet major warship's captain .

"You have a prototype super weapon I hear," Said Alexander looking at a hologram of a proud soviet captain.

"This is indeed true,"Replied the Soviet captain,"Are you giving us permission to use it."

"Yes captain." Said Alexander his arms crossed.

The space battle continued for a little longer and then boom! A huge pulsewave consumed the warfront every war ship suddenly stopped working. Cannons stopped firing missiles stopped flying and engines stopped working. The only things operational were lucky life support and the communications array. Alexander furious patched a communication threw to the soviet captain.

"What the fuck did do to my ship?" Alexander yelled at the captain his yell as powerful as a lions roar.

"King Alexander it seems our prototype had a blast radius bigger than we assumed." Said The Soviet captain intimidated Alexander could easily inform Stalin of his incompetence. "King it only affects warships the dropships should still be active."

Alexander was still angered his prized flagship was no longer working but he would not give up this strategic advantage.

"To the dropships then." He ordered his soldiers.

The Samurai were not done even with their ship disabled no instead they were trying to find some way to fix the problem. Meanwhile everyone else abandoned ship. Headed towards Kalhu to inform planetside command on what had happened.

Alexander stood in a dropship with his fellow greek warriors they were landing a few miles from the main concordian base on the planet. However on hills the concord had positioned many forms of anti air most notable SAMs. These anti air weapons opened fire and light up the sky in explosions. Alexander felt the vibration of a gunship blown up next to his. He realized how easy it would be for him to die right here and now . Hd was an open target for his enemies he didn't like this feeling. He also didn't like losing so many soldiers like this. His worries calmed when his gunship descended to the ground and their doors flew open. He then charged out onto the field and his men gathered with him. However before he could order his tanks to lead the way Samurai arterially men fired their power cannons off from afar. Alexander's forces were hammered hard by the explosions which claimed many lives and vehicles. The only thing the could do was charge and try to close the space between them and the Samurai. However this became increasingly hard as a man known as Deadshot lead a platoon of snipers positioned in several areas. Alexander's men were picked off. He watched sniper rounds strike them threw their heads blood would shot out the bullet hole and sometimes if it was a fifty cal the bullet would exit out the other side blood shooting out that end too. Deadshot himself was looking for Alexander shooting every officer that was present. However the distance between his platoon and the collective's legions was closing.

"Pull back." He ordered quickly the snipers got up. Deadshot switching to an energized M4-A1 assault rifle and firing as he and his men fell back. Deadshot himself and successfully shot down a hundred men and fifty more are as he fired while retreating. The Samurai continued their barrage but the enemy was closing in. So Ghost and a battalion of UNSC marines along with knights reinforced met Alexander's forces. Deadshot and his sharpshooters resuming sniping positions. Ghost dug in and fired shooting up a greek rifle men taking position the ground battle for Kalhu had begun in the grasslands. Ghost saw all around him men being shot up in this huge battle of attrition. An explosion broke near him limbs and shrapnel flying around him. No one was advancing but both sides were taking heavy casualties. However the knights had heavy armor allowing them to live longer and try to advance against their enemy.

Alexander had his men stand their ground and defend their flanks and provide the tanks they had left support. However the very powerful UNSC Scorpion tank moved in on the field and opened fire. Alexander's tanks were blown to bits killing several men and flooding the once green lively grass with the red blood of the dead. Alexander thought it was over as the scorpion tanks moved in however to his aid came covenant Wraith's which opened fire. Their massive plasma rounds took flight and struck with devastating effect upon the concord taking out some of the scorpion tanks. Then the samurai artillery and the remaining Scorpion tanks engaged the Wraith's in explosive devastating battle. Alexander needed air support but his bombers could not get past the anti air systems of the Concord. However Alexander had an idea Achilles and Sargon weren't up to much.

"Achilles you want redemption I'm putting troops under yours and Sargon's command you need to get behind enemy lines and destroy those SAMs and other Anti air cannons," Said Alexander as a Scorpion round hit close to him dirt flying past his eye, "If you fail me this time just know I won't be mad you'll just have to explain to the millions of children why one of their or both of their parents didn't make it back."

"I will not fail," Achilles replied.

Batman was in command he had just deployed three more battalions to the battle. Sarah Palmer had left to lead a force of spartans in the front lines of the battle which so far was resulting in huge casualties. Batman how ever had just gotten word of collective soldiers landing in a village within their lines. However among them were russian spetsnaz in their arctic cameo which lead Batman to believe they were operating some kind of special operation requiring more skill. Batman approached Redhood who was about to deploy.

"Redhood I need your assistance," Said Batman.

"Yes general um man," Said Redhood unsure how to identify Batman but was sure this mission would be more exciting.

Batman then stopped delta squad and blue team ordered them to follow him they complied. Batman had a theory on what this elite collective team was up to. Strategically it would wise to sabotage the SAM turrets so they could get air support. However Batman would use some air support of his own to shake the enemy up a bit. Including an AC-130 spector gunship recently upgraded for interstellar warfare by Tony stark. Batman's elite team moved into an armored transport which drove out quick. The crew of the gunship prepared itself for take off.

Batman's team drove towards a SAM turret when they got there it was already destroyed confirming Batman's theory. He then got into contact with the AC-130 crew.

"How many SAM turrets have we lost,"? Asked Batman in fear they were too late.

"About five sir," Replied the Captain of the AC-130 team who then sent Batman a map out of the turrets which had been destroyed and which were still active.

Batman looked at the drivers and ordered them to drive fast before the collective destroyed any more anti air weapons. The drivers did as told driving as fast as possible while the AC-130 team kept looking for their enemy. It was like their enemy was invisible they weren't picking them up no matter what they were trying. That and if they did find they had to be careful somewhere hidden in areas Batman had kept the samurai from leveling.

Batman's truck quickly drove up to several anti air weapons and their operators positioned on a fortress on a hill. Batman and his forces met with the soldiers operating at this fortress. Everything was still intact then Batman got an alarming message.

"Batman we just lost ten anti air stations to many more and we found the enemy how ever they are about to surround you," Said The AC-130 captain in a panic.

"Captain aid our friends in the battle field I can take it from here," Said Batman calm and collected, "We're surrounded."

Batman was cut off by an energized RPG rocket striking the wall striking part of the wall of the fortress. Delta squad left the fortress to see spetsnaz armed with AEKs and rpgs coming at them. They opened fire and it seemed gunfire opened from everywhere as energized bullets flew from everywhere. Gunfire it's self erupted from everywhere as elite nazis and greek commandos came from another end. Covenant spec ops elites cloaked and tried to break into the fortress undetected. However Batman detected their movements and three out several batarangs that struck them and stuck to them. They then applied shocks to the elites which knocked their cloak off but not their shields. However Redhood saw them and shot three of them threw the brains with his powerful handguns killing them spilling blue blood all over the ground. Master chief and blue team opened fire with their UNSC issued assault rifles,battle rifle,and DMRs the elites were ripped apart by bullets. Their blood sprayed across the land as they died however the general elite saw this and wasn't pleased one bit. So he deployed more spec ops elites tasked with killing the concordian elite forces.

Several clone troopers ran out of the fortress to aid the commandos who were fighting the human forces of the concord. The sergeant of the group shouted orders as his men assumed their positions. Boss and delta were focussing on taking on the spetznaz first who were quite deadly. Sev quickly sniped their sniper threw the brain. However three of their men moved fast as they quickly shot up several of the clone troopers with ease. Scorch heard them coming and turned around and opened fire with his DC-17. Their was a quick exchange of gunfire which ended with two dead spetsnaz and Scorch taking shots to the chest and arm. Fixer came to his aid shot one spetznaz threw the head as he grabbed his comrade and pulled him out of the line of fire. Boss took out his pistol as the nazis killed enough clones to break through the left flank. Boss was firing in two direction and killed several elite meanwhile was covering them from greek commando fire.

Batman and Redhood were locked in a fight with several elites some had energy swords. Batman dodged an energy sword strike and made a quick movement kicking the elite across the face while Redhood finished him by shooting the elite in the neck. Batman then spread several explosive batarangs across the field which again struck the elites and stuck to their armor. The beeped and then exploded taking out the elite's shields and seriously injuring two out of the force. Redhood then moved in this time with an SMG and quickly shot up the several elites.

Blue team lead by Master Chief came in on the other side and opened fire attacking with great speed and accuracy killing the rest of the elites. Chief was then struck in the chest by a greek sniper who had a rifle his shield went off and above the elite general along with Achilles charged in with more elite soldiers.

"Bring it!" Yelled Redhood.

The AC-130 team flew over a huge battle between Alexander's forces and the concord. The battle itself involved tons of artillery and infantry taking up ten football fields. The AC-130 assumed position to bomb. It opened fire with it's biggest rounds on collective forces. The explosions destroyed countless tanks and countless soldiers. The collective was getting hit so very hard and the concord began to advance against them .

Alexander was getting desperate for reinforcements as his men were dying fast . He quickly got on his communication device.

"This is Alexander send in an airstrike now,"! He yelled into his mic as the AC-130 continued on it's barrage.

Minutes later soviet multi role migs flew in along with a nazi bombing craft and thanks to Achilles they received light resistance from anti air weapons. The craft flew in and the AC-130 pulled out seeing the migs. Then the MIGs fired their air to ground rockets at the Concord's forces. The missiles struck several tanks blowing them up killing the men around them in the process. The nazi bombing craft flew above and made it rain bombs upon the concord dropping nearly ten tons of explosives.

Alexander watched a chain of explosions break upon the concord's lines. He witnessed as their forces were pounded by the explosions. Their artillery fire lessened in result to the air support he'd received. However his air support ran into trouble as Concordian fighter teams flew into battle and engaged in an aerial battle. Explosions broke across the sky. Alexander quickly had his forces group information and then charge against the concord charging past destroyed vehicles and running over bodies of soldiers from both sides. However the Concord under leadership of Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi stood their ground and concentrated their fire power. Just as it seemed the battle would return to what it was before with both sides blasting at away at each other without advancements . Sargon leading a every Assyrian on the planet came in on the right flank of the concord's lines which were mostly broken after the bombings. The concordian found itself fighting in two direction with enemy fire power coming from everywhere. However things would only get worse as a nazi aircraft managed to get threw the fighter squadrons and drop more bombs upon them.

Ghost could feel the impact of the explosions and he saw his fellow soldiers getting shot to pieces while other's body parts were scattered from explosions. He himself lead his men on a withdrawal as enemy forces converged upon them. As he ran he fired covering some of his men he himself managed to shoot a few enemies threw the face. However enemy fire power was coming from everywhere. Bullets were flying over his head explosions were breaking all around and men were screaming as they died.

Ghost was relieved when the jedi generals called for a retreat back to base but he also knew the enemy would relentlessly pursue them until they were all dead. But still Ghost stood and opened fire having every man fall back before he did. He then fell back last making sure his surviving men made it before he did. Everyone ran as fast as they could many sitting on the roofs of vehicles and clinging for dear life.

Batman was locked in hand to hand combat with Achilles who had his sword out while Batman used his cuffs to block it. The fight lasted for only a few minutes before Achilles ordered his men on a retreat. Which surprised Batman who would soon receive his answer as he got another message from the spartan commander Sarah Palmer.

"Batman the collectives forced us in a retreat every ones regrouping back at base," Said the spartan gunshots and explosions in the back around.

"Redhood we're tell everyone we're needed back at base," Said Batman to Redhood who was his right hand man.

All of what was left of the concord's forces on Kalhu had retreated back to their main base after a day of brutal fighting . They kept their enemy at bay with massive aerial defence cannons and other heavy artillery weapons. Alexander and his forces who although had taken heavy casualties were now in an standstill with their enemy. Many dug fox holes to avoid machine gunfire coming from the walls of the massive concord base. Alexander had the base surrounded however the Concord's fire power kept his men suppressed. He was also unable to get any air support in due to the heavy air resistance. However several soviets set up mortars and fired into the concord base while snipers tried picking off concord machine gunners. This siege would fall silent as day past to night. Everything was dead silent except in the air where fighting still took place. Alexander didn't want this campaign to wage for much longer as mass casualties on both sides were taking place in the air. He then got on his communicator and patched it threw to everyone .

"Hault your military advances and pull off I plan to show the concord mercy for how hard they fought us off today."

Batman and the other generals stood in the command center unsure what to do and then everything was calm. It was this strange thing after the seemingly endless violence of this day. This overwhelming sense of calm had over taken the room by surprise and then they saw a communication from Alexander the great.

"I will allow you to retreat with your lives if you do so in the next fifty hours," Said The king conquer offering them mercy something totally unexpected.

Now came the new challenge getting off the planet how would it be done they didn't have any ships and calling for help might take to long. Then another miracle happened at the same time. Everyone saw the Samurai Admiral's face appear on the screen.

"Good news the soviet weapon has a defect everyone's warships are back online," Said the Samurai admiral, "However so are the enemies who are not currently firing at us."

"Admiral prepare everyone for a retreat," Said Batman.

Everything was done in a quick hurry drop ships were being over loaded with soldiers as they rushed to get as many as possible on the few remaining warships. It was done in such a hurry men prepared to scuttle the base full of resources. Batman waited for hours watching everyone go by and then finally after everyone left. The base ready to burn Batman lit the base with a single match and got on the last possible ship and flew out of their. Gasoline and gunpowder were poured all over the base causing fires to consume and explosions to destroy the once big and grand Concordian base. The the Concord left Kalhu and the collective proved victorious even with the mass casualties they had taken. The casualties on both sides were among the millions. And thus the battle of Kalhu was over also handing the Assyrian galaxy over to Alexander as his forces now surrounded what was left of the Concord's ready to overwhelm them.

 **The end of act one is near should be no more then one more chapter I notice these are kind of long if you feel they're too long leave a review below saying so. The plan for the story has been altered a little like I mentioned the Mdama job earlier that has been thrown out as from here on out I want to get the overall plot moving faster. As always leave a review below the next chapter will hopefully be out in a shorter amount of time than the two I released today.**


	5. rebirth

**Ok so talking it over with some friends and thinking about it a revelation has occured to me that this universe makes no sense any more. So I'll be changing the back around lore to hopefully make it better. This is no longer a war consisting of multiple galaxies it is in only one galaxy. Now on to the detailed changes if you have an opinion or in put please drop a comment.** **Now I did consider just restarting if you think that woukd be better just say so.**

Earth lore

Located in what to the republic is the unknown region. As the planet's population neared ten billion it became quite obvious things were going to get rough if something wasn't done. Space exploration seemed to be the only solution. However drones sent out to explore other worlds encountered hostile alien activity. The humans needed a plan to protect possible future endeavours threw space.

Project guardian: To the public it was said that resurrected some the greatest military minds and leaders in human history. In actuality they basically used genetic engineering along with remains to recreate them giving them all the same memories. These figures were given command over warships built from resources of terraformed worlds such as mars. Along with five billion volunteers the voyage set out into deep space to explore worlds and hopefully find said alien threat.

The UNSC: After about ten years and no response from project guardian many assumed they had gone and it was hopeless. However peace among nations had finally been achieved in space as international law 42 stated all political armed conflicts will not leave orbit. So the UNSC formed to go around and terraform worlds closer to earth. First they set up their capital on new earth and then terraformed reach. And it kept going and going by this time earth's population had shot back up and was expected to reach ten billion once again in three years. Many didn't want to leave their world however nations like China forced them to. The UNSC was given command over space while SHIELD tried to keep earth stabilized.

The covenant: However rather unfortunate for them that alien force everyone feared would show up did outside a planet known as harvest. Much of halo is the same from here except for the fact there is new earth and earth and something else that happens later.

Star wars

The galaxy had finally moved from along time ago to modern terms where everything before were stories told to one another. That was until the proclaimed final sith left his curse upon the galaxy. Before his enemies could kill him he reached out in the force and brought back the dead. He brought back all the dead even the characters of legends none were sure if they were true or not. This of course was at the cost of his own life being he was completely erased from the force. He also cursed the resurrected dead with immortality. Sith empires republics of hold all rose from the ground. In rare cases there were two versions of certain people light and dark. This unleashed chaos upon the galaxy.

The rule of two war: First thing was first the Sith needed to establish one ideal so the Sith civil war began. The now powerhouse republic use the opportunity to try and destroy their enemy before their enemy settled their dispute and turned on them. In the end many sith were killed the remaining left with two choices conform to Sidious's empire as an inquisitor or be branded a terrorist for continuing to live the Sith life outside of the empire.

The initial galactic: Of course the republic had taken much Sith territory which Sidious couldn't have causing an all out war with the republic. This conflict waged on for ten years before a peace was forced. In the end the empire held a tight grip on numerous worlds formally in the Unknown region now imperial territory. The republic held most mid rim and core worlds. Everything else in the former outer rim was a buffer zone between the two that was considered neutral territory. It was even run by a force simply referred to as the Alliance that stayed neutral and traded with both sides. This would prevent wars besides conflicts with sith terrorists. All the while the first order rises on Jakuu acting as an imperial satellite. This raised tensions.

First crossover event

The Covenant war: Before the empire and republic have the chance to resume fighting the covenant invade. Many are shocked by the alien invasion and the war begins against the covenant. At first it is simply to kick them out of the galaxy but the realization comes that the galaxy is way larger than initially thought and the covenant need to be hunted.

Intervention on Reach: The republic discovers where the alien invaders came from and find the UNSC. Without further hesitation they intervene and with their efforts reach ends in a major military victory for the UNSC and a major defeat for the Covenant. This historical moment births a brotherhood between the two that will be critical.

Return of project Guardian: The empire meanwhile discovers that unknown to earth project guardian was a huge success. More so each member had formed up massive empires engaged in wars with one another. They built redesigned weapons and vehicles more powerful than that of earth. Before the empire can establish relations it seems the covenant had followed that fleet is quickly destroyed as Project guardian helps to fulfill their prophesied destiny to destroy the Covenant empire.

Earth's intervention: Earth gets word from new earth of all this news and quickly decides to jump into the war as it's arsenal and bank. Funding and arming its allies against the covenant with the UNSC safeguarding its location. This until the Soviet union who formed from project guardian "accidentally" sets off a device that weakens all superpowers on earth. Claiming the device was never meant for earth and the pilot's flight course was off. While Nick Fury coughs bull shit under his breath the covenant war still rages on.

The end of the covenant war: When word from intelligence resources details the location of high charity the opportunity to attack is irresistible. So a ginormous coalition of warships from nearly every nation attacks. The Covenant find themselves in an unforeseen position in orbit of halo. They are outnumbered,out gunned,and out willed. As even the Alliance which is normally neutral sent it's navy. The Covenant fight hard but suffer a major loss as their armada is virtually sipped out and high charity invaded by the anti covenant coalition. It is taken the profits are all executed for war crimes. The end to the war is sped up by the swords of Sanghelios who aided in the taking of high charity. It isn't long before covenant worlds are stormed until each race surrenders and agrees to terms set by everyone except the empire who isn't present. The war ends and the future seemed bright.

Rising tensions

This section isn't to important to write out what happened and will be referenced. Just wars proxy wars and alliances.

 **That's all the lore changes if you have sn opinion on the changes drop a comment the main story it's self hasnt changed other then we are in one galaxy not multiple. I will resume work on the next chapter this month and shoot for an october drop date.**


	6. chapter five

Months had gone by as Alexander the great had bested Concord forces all over Assyria. The Assyrian empire itself had returned under Tiglath who had lead the Assyrian resistance. Not to forget the other greek generals had managed to push Concord forces to one corner. That corner was the planet of Ashur the Assyrian capital.

Alexander planned on defeating the concord Assyrian expedition once and for all. He made sure there was no escape with all his generals moving in on the world together. He would claim victory and glory in a quick succession and conclude the first year of the war in victory for the Collective. This was his moment of glory that would not be taken from him.

The warships blasted into orbit of Ashur ready to strike. Alexander knew the concord had that planet held up tightly. His scouts reported the location of a major base. He would secure the cities and villages near by and then strike finishing off his enemies once and for all.

In the distance Cyrus the great of Persia had his own fleet pop into view. Alexander felt a hint of anger was the Persian here to steal the glory from the greek. He turned to his communications officer.

"Hail that ship." He ordered taking a seat in the captain's chair waiting.

"Yes sir," The officer replied.

In a matter of minutes the mighty Persian ruler image appeared in front of Alexander. He stood their with a welcoming smile he didn't seem like a hostile man. He was also an ally Alexander recognized now was not the time to piss off a powerful ally that would come later.

"What brings you out to the front great emperor?" He questioned.

"I want to see what my men are fighting and dieing for I also figured the extra numbers wouldn't hurt."

"Well we're tying things up this last offensive shouldn't take long." Alexander said as politely as possible implying they wouldn't need reinforcements.

"Well good King always expect the unexpected."

"I will keep that in mind." Alexander replied cutting the communication turning to the rest of the crew, "Start the invasion."

On the ground it was night in village not too far from the central base. Soldiers from the Union were ordered to hold down the area. They did some chose to fall asleep regardless of their direct order not to as Alexander could strike at any moment. Others were on edge stressed that at any second they could be engaged in their last firefight. They had heard the stories of the man's victories gaining the rep for being unbeatable. Moral over all was shaking threw out the entire Concordian military.

The thought that this war would be over soon was a myth. They knew it would be yet another war that the leaders promised would be over soon when really it was nowhere near over.

Everything was silent for awhile then all the sudden an explosion cracked from an artillery round. The men went on guard ready to move on the position where the cannon had fired from. Then to their shock gunfire flew many of them scattered the roads going threw the village dead. The three hundred an elite division of Greeks trained in Sparta assaulted their position. The three hundred hit them hard going in fast and gunning down the union grunts faster than they could react. They were lead by greek super soldiers with blades. Unlucky grunts were struck down by the blade their heads rolling or men lying on the ground bleeding out. The raid was quick but devastating every union grunt was killed the few tanks they had in village were captured by the three hundred. The village itself was taken and handed by to the Assyrians who followed in to hold it down.

Hours later at the Concord's HQ on Ashur word of the raids were everywhere. The Assyrians had reclaimed a huge portion of Ashur. The enemy was closing in on them and they would surely be killed or enslaved. Many soldiers began to give up as they saw more and more soldiers pour into the base surviving defeats.

A meeting of all the military leaders was called for immediately. Everything had gone to hell real quickly. However it wasn't all bad news though there was some good news.

"Alright Babylon has chosen it's side they're sending us evac ships they'll be here in ten standard hours," Commander Cody started his evaluation, "However Alexander will strike in five hours and conquer in six tops."

There was a resounding look of hopelessness in the room. They knew once Alexander arrived their forces would be destroyed then there wouldn't be much to stop Alexander from invading other lands successfully. There was no hope Boba realized he'd be put to death for treason.

"No it's not over I refuse to give in," Winter soldier said pounding his fist as he began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Questioned Captain America.

"We need ten hours I'm going to buy us ten hours." The Winter soldier said not explaining exactly how.

Winter soldier entered the armory loading an assault rifle. Then he saw Redhood enter the room. The two men looked at each other having executed numerous missions together threw out the war.

"I heard you were going to take on Alexander's entire army thought you could use a little help." Redhood replied as he said that others entered the room.

Among them Deathstroke the Terminator easily one of the deadliest men they had. Then there was Deadshot the best sniper in the entire Concordian military. Along with both Subzero and Scorpion two deadly assassins. However they were followed by the spartan Noble and Blue teams. This in addition to the republic's own delta squad. This was also with a surplus of volunteers from all factions on the Concord's side. Then standing in the corner was Boba Fett who'd prefer to go down fighting then executed as a prisoner.

"So what's your plan?" Questioned Redhood.

"With you it'll be much easier," The Winter soldier replied, "Alexander will not progress on the base if he is being heavily assaulted on others flanks. Cause he would not want us to surround him. So we make it look like a major offensive is hitting him hard from all around. It'll cause confusion long enough for evacuation to arrive. We'll need to fight hard. Every man here needs to kill at least fifty men before dieing I'm not saying that as a pep talk I'm saying that very seriously. By all means this is a suicide mission anyone who wants to leave do it now."

No one moves a muscle every man ready to go down. Winter soldier is impressed by their readiness to die. Quickly every body moves with the cover of night ready to cover them. The 141 lead by Price moves in a few armored recon transports given by SHIELD. Quickly the machine guns are checked and loaded. UNSC marines and spartans roll warthogs in. Rocket launchers,mortars, and various fifty caliber weaponry is thrown in back to support the invasion. Then rifles are loaded grenades and ammunition are stocked up everyone suits up in their gear some even preparing swords.

They then moved out under the cover of night. Two hours in about one division of men in all ready to go against the force of hundreds of divisions of men. Not a single one showed fear they all had the serious look of war on their faces. There's no noise for sometime.

Alexander's forces meanwhile get ready to push against yet another Concordian strong hold. His full army behind him ready to storm it. His confidence evident preparing no fancy strategy but charge in full force. However in the distance the hear an explosion break out. In Fact the hear fighting in the distance all around. Alexander hears his communicator go off.

"Sir we're under attack by what seems to be a major offensive." Said a man in the Assyrian resistance over the com systems.

"What!" Alexander yells quickly and angrily.

"We're taking heavy fire along with heavy casualties."

However on the other side of the communication Deathstroke cut off the communication. He quickly slit the man's throat drawing an immense amount of blood. He then pulled a pistol quickly shooting five others. Behind him charged in union commandos guns blazing. The Assyrian resistance raised their energized AKs putting up what fight they could. However Deathstroke and the commandos were much too quick for them as they were very quickly and swiftly killed. Deathstroke knew it wouldn't be long till Alexander's forces turned around.

"Get those defenses set up and prepare for a long ten hours." Deathstroke ordered them.

The third hour came along and Winter soldier's forces had assumed control over a chain of villages. Alexander's forces were tricked into believing somehow just somehow the concord got reinforcements behind him. His forces were now turning around to deal with them. He stood with his assault rifle ready grenade launcher attached. Then machine gun and mortar fire broke out as a group of soviets began to advance against them. From there the fighting broke out in a quick succession all around. Winter soldier however along with his platoon of men held their ground. He continuously unloaded his rifle downing man after man very carefully using the grenade launcher to damage small recon vehicles. SHIELD operatives using rocket launchers targeted the tanks blowing them a way. Machine gunners using houses as cover mowed down charging infantry from numerous positions.

Alexander was getting word of the fighting at his base located in a village not too far from Concord HQ. He was surprised by the resolve of the attackers. Then he heard an explosion break as one of the houses was leveled. He drew his own sword and pistol as all of the men around him got in position. Gunfire then broke as a team of ODSTs charged in on assault they quickly gunned numerous soldiers. However members of the three hundred moved in to stop their assault. The team of six quickly engaged them bullets flew and frag grenades exploded killing ten members of the three hundreds. Alexander then opened fire with his pistol striking one of the ODSTs in the throat. A soviet sniper took out two others from his position on top of a building. Then a force of elites moved in with energy swords cutting the remaining to pieces.

"Where did they come from?" He questioned .

"Sir I recommend we just carpet bomb the villages and refocus on the final stronghold." Suggested a Soviet lieutenant.

"We have men fighting in those villages Lieutenant."

"It's war they'll die anyways."

Redhood and Deadshot's group had run into trouble as Menelaus was leading an assault in their group himself. Their forces fought hard as endless bombardments of artillery shells rained down. A building once used for mortar took a direct it the explosion leveled it killing all inside. Deadshot raised his gauntlets as the infantry finally charged out. He jumped opening fire full auto on both his gauntlets he very quickly sent shots threw the heads of numerous men. An entire platoon of infantry fell dead at his knees. Several samurai rifle men who'd tagged along rallied behind him and opened fire engaging Roman and Greek infantry in a brutal firefight.

Redhood meanwhile lead a group of UNSC marines to defend the north end which was under assault from soviet and Nazi infantry groups. He jumped out with his two pistols raised leading his man in a close quarters fight with the veteran soldiers. He moved quickly killing man after man fighting with great skill and fury. His men followed him in taking on his attitude as they engaged their enemy. However a soviet threw a grenade knowing that at the distance they were engaging the enemy both he and the enemy would be injured and killed.

By the time Redhood saw the grenade it was much too late. The explosion sent shrapnel flying everywhere as it ripped apart both Concord and Collective soldiers. The ground was filled with red blood and limbs were scattered about. Numerous men including Redhood were wounded. Redhood had shrapnel lodged in his shoulder blade and leg however as more soldiers advanced he desperately tried to get back up. Instead he was smacked across the face by a soviet AK and knocked back on the ground. Several marines opened fire squeezing the trigger on their assault rifles but as more and more men poured in they began to fall to enemy gunfire their blood splattering everywhere as they died. Things only got worse as from there as Cyrus the great rolled in numerous artillery cannons in from behind. He also had the Persian armored divisions land. He himself stood ready riding in one if these tanks machine gun position waving saving a sword in the sky.

Deadshot meanwhile and his samurai rifle men could tell Red Hood's flank was lost as gunfire poured in from another angle. He fired into direction simultaneously killing men attacking from both ends with each bullet fired. Samurai fought hard refusing to give in each man taking quite a few enemies with them as they fell. An artillery cannon opened fire the round landing near Deadshot throwing the man. He was down as he suffered a broken and dislocated right leg. The samurai all began falling dead as well refusing to give in. The last few fought hard switching to side arms and giving in their all before shot apart by advancing Greeks and Romans.

Alexander saw Cyrus's surprise threw binoculars as several villages fell to Cryrus's armor and Alexander's infantry movements as their enemies became surrounded. He did not like the fact Cyrus had come in to help him however he would suck up his pride and finish off the Concord army of Assyria. Then even better news was dragged in by soviet and Nazi soldiers and that was quite literally dragged in.

"The Redhood I have heard the stories of the rogue protege of the Batman." Alexander said seeing the man thrown in front of him, "A man of your skill certainly explains a lot. However I gotta say the stories seem to exaggerated."

The wounded Redhood still bearing his helmet looked up coughing a little. Under his helmet he had a grin. If he wasn't so wounded he'd kill the two men holding him then attempt to assassinate Alexander knowing their was a good chance he'd be gun down before hand.

"Fuck you." Redhood replied causally.

Alexander socked him hard in the ribs out of anger breaking a few then. The Redhood concluded he was going to die before then. Of course he knew exactly where all this was going.

"Learn some manners when addressing a king I did not disrespect you with such language," Alexander replied shaking his fist little, "Now you will tell me all of the Concord's defenses and any more little tricks they have up their sleeves."

"I know how this goes let's say we skip the intimidation,threats, and possible attempted bribery and get the good part."

"And what's that?"

"Torture of course."

As Redhood said that he stared Alexander right in his eyes with a wicked look in on his face hidden behind his red helmet. It was his courage Alexander actually respected however he'd have to ignore that in his quest for answers.

Commander Cody who'd volunteered stood with Delta squad and a bunch of SHIELD personal. There was a lot of smoke but after hijacking a few tanks they secured the village and it's perimeters. One of the SHIELD operatives thought he saw two figures charging threw the smoke. He raised his gun and aimed it unsure what it was.

"Don't shoot don't shoot we have a wounded man!" Yelled a Chinese voice.

Cody held his hand signaling to his men to hold their fire unsure what it was. If it was a collective trick he'd deal with it. However the assassins Sub Zero and Scorpion emerged from the from the smoke Sub Zero carrying a wounded Deadshot fireman style.

"We're gonna need medical!" Cody shouted.

Minutes later Deadshot was rushed in a small but where the kept the wounded that had exactly one medic operating. Republic commando Boss was surprised that he'd survived however he knew it was a sign it wouldn't be long till Cyrus worked his way here. More so he was impressed Sub Zero and Scorpion had fearlessly charged into heavily enemy occupied territory to find survivors.

"So is Deadshot the only survivor of the assault?" Questioned Boss.

"No," Deadshot said with a cough, "They caught Redhood before Subzero and Scorpion showed took him to there base I assume."

"We gotta rescue him." Boss said immediately.

"How we barely have a platoon and not very long to execute some stealth operation that would require recon." Cody interjected.

"If we can contact the Spartans I say we a head on assault." Boss said, "Either way a head on assault may be our only choice since the Persians swooped in right behind us if we don't go forward they'll run us down."

Boss was right and everyone knew it there were no good options and Alexander was probably preparing his final advance. One last major push against his forces may be there only logical choice.

"I'll inform the men." Cody said as Boss got on the com link.

"This is RC sergeant Boss to everyone on this suicide mission the Persians are preparing to overtake and Redhood is being held in Alexander's base. I say we mount up and advance try and rescue hood while we're at. At the very least I need Spartans." Boss said over the com link.

"This is Noble leader Noble team has your back we'll move in on your signal." Carter-A259.

Meanwhile Alexander the great was tiring of torturing the Red hood as the man managed to build up a very impressive pain tolerance. Alexander wished this boy no man worked for him. Suddenly a loud chain of explosions and gunshots broke out from all around. The screams of dying men filled the air as infantry and artillery quickly moved out to handle attacks coming from numerous directions.

"What in the name of Zeus almighty is going on!" He shouted at one of his generals.

"Heavy attacks from behind the Persians say we have them surrounded though." The general replied.

Meanwhile Cody lead the advance with a group of men as heavy machine gun fire came down from a building. Jun the noble team sniper was quick to take out the gunner allowing further progression. Soviet infantry came out to stop Cody's charge opening fire with their rifle and throwing grenades. Numerous men were killed however they moved threw regardless of the certain death that laid ahead. The tank they had manage to steal opened fire from behind to support the advance blowing an entire building clear taking care of the Soviets as well. Boss and delta squad moved in as well without fear. Mortar fire poured in next as they entered the city and engaged infantry and enemy armor in fierce close quarters combat.

Winter soldier meanwhile with blue team behind him made a valiant charge against collective lines the group shooting down all who stood in their way. As a tank approached Winter soldier jumped on it and used his arm to bash the hatch open and throw a grenade in. The tank was blown as Winter soldier jumped off. The Spartans managed to secure an entire city block from the collective as more men poured in.

Deathstroke meanwhile stood in the center of a mass close quarters battle as energised bullets and energy rounds flew everywhere. He charged the line with two katanas quickly he cut down two unlucky Nazis that were in his way. Covenant elites made an attempt to stop him with stormer rifles. Deathstroke was to quick as he jumped over the squad placing his blade threw two of their pines then he pulled out and cut the rest down. Blue blood painted the walls and ground. He moved threw with the force of a one man army relentlessly fighting on. However an imperial sniper in his scout uniform held a sniper and had Deathstroke in his cross hairs. Bang!

Boba Fett moved in with his rifle shooting the sniper threw his face. He provided Deathstroke with cover. The 141 lead by Captain Price not far behind as they came in laying down suppressive fire against their enemy. Several more grenades were thrown to clear out squads enemy armor had managed to turn around. Price could only watch as it's machine tuner shot threw a few of his operators. Fett saw this activated his jetpack acting quickly he fired the rocket taking out the machine gun and damaging the tank. Soap and a few others moved in quickly jumping on it strapping charges then running off as it exploded.

Alexander meanwhile could hear the explosions and gunfire growing closer and closer. A few of his personal bodyguards ran over to him.

"My liege we're moving you out of here Deathstroke the terminator is headed right for your position."

"He's come for the Red hood get me some fifty caliber snipers and rocket troopers I got an idea on how we can end the terminator."

Deathstroke meanwhile had managed to kill and sneak his way threw out the fighting getting deep behind enemy lines. He spotted the Redhood tortured and wounded. Be moved towards the vigilantes position. Redhood saw him and groaned in pain.

"They knew you were coming." He said brokenly.

Before Deathstroke could comprehend what he said he felt numerous fifty caliber bullets strike him. He moved quick to get out of the line of fire. However as he saw the Redhood lying there he knew he could not leave the kid. He sprinted over threw it all including RPG fire which lodged shrapnel in several parts of his body. He quickly used his own body to shield Redhood from all the gunfire. Fett made it to his position with the 141 he took out a thermal detonator throwing it at a sniper position in a house. As it exploded Price,Ghost,Soap, and Gaz moved out squeezing the triggers on their assault rifles either killing or surprising snipers from another position. Alexander in one of the suppressed position drew his pistol and a grenade chucking over his cover. However the bulk of his army was moving in from the offensive against the main base so he wouldn't be in this position for long.

The Persians meanwhile had come from behind Winter soldier's lines and charged in with furry however Winter soldier's men only responded with more furry. The fighting was brutal as bodies from both sides lined the ground. Cyrus the great then had the tank line moved in going threw buildings to shove Winter soldier's forces back. From the other end Alexander's bulk had arrived with tanks and artillery happily blowing away enemy positions. Winter soldier and his men soon found themselves surrounded in an area growing smaller and smaller by millions upon millions of enemy personnel pushing against them.

"No surrender!" Winter soldier yelled, "We fight to the last man."

Meanwhile Concord command in Assyria had noticed Winter soldier's valiant efforts and were reconvening as the Babylonians had arrived in space. Soon they would break threw and get transports down to rescue them.

"We have to help Winter soldier's forces out." Batman said immediately.

"How?" Questioned Sarah Palmer.

"Order a fighter squadron out their to drop some bombs." Batman replied.

Meanwhile Deathstroke laid Redhood down in a building within the circle of protection as many were referring to it as. However that was progressively growing smaller as Winter soldier's men were dying all around. Redhood looked up at Deathstroke.

"Give me a gun." He said, "How am I supposed to fight with out a gun?"

Screeching overhead came several ARC-170s dropping off payloads of explosives including napalm. The explosion rocked the planet blowing hordes of enemy soldiers and as the napalm hit the ground fire broke out consuming more enemies. UNSC Wasps joined in unloading as much machine gun and rocket fire as they could however resistance was heavy. Two were shot down crashing and exploding within the enemy horde.

Up in space the Babylonians had sent their navy which had come with reinforcements from king Arthur and the Samurai. The combined fleet managed to break Alexander's blockade long enough to rush transports down to the planet's surface. However a Arthur had sent the knight Joan of Arc on one of the ships who was well aware of Winter soldier's valiant charge from a communication sent by Batman.

"Alright move the ship to the surface and prepare the tractor beam." She ordered the crew of her capital ship.

"Sir?" Questioned one officers.

"Follow my orders we are extracting the Winter soldier's men."

Deadshot had gotten his wounded against a wall with a rifle firing into a crowd of Persians moving threw the fire of the napalm explosion. He knew this was the end as vehicles were converging on their position. Then over head he saw a miracle a single warship cane in from above and used it's powerful guns to open fire on the ground pounding enemy forces. However many of its cannons refocused on two Roman ships coming at it. Simultaneously a tractor beam came in the middle of the circle of protection sucking up Winter soldier's men. Subzero grabbed Deadshot again and sprinted. Gunfire and tank was heavy trying to kill the retreating many were gunned down. But Subzero refused to go down as he saw the blue glow of the tractor beam coming up. Numerous Spartans stood around it suppressing back numerous enemies with all the had. Winter soldier was among them Subzero placing Deadshot in the tractor beam then refocusing.

Deadshot saw the ground getting farther and farther away from him as he floated up it was to the point when the fighting didn't look so big. Which took awhile. Then finally he arrived in the hanger with many other survivors and wounded.

On the ground the Winter soldier had a gun in each hand as he fired in numerous directions. The Spartans one by one moved into the tractor beam till it was him and Sub Zero. The two men looked at each other and ran together as they jumped into the beam. The warship itself was losing shield power quickly and giving everything it had against the attacking Roman warships.

The crew on board watched as the last two members made on board everyone cheated seeing the rough beaten men made it. Winter soldier smiled as their job had been completed with the evacuation successful. The warship then pulled out and flew towards orbit barely making it as it rejoined the fleet. Winter soldier crashed his back against a wall as he took a deep breath after all the heavily intense fighting. A knight saw them and could only think one thing about what they had done.

"You're all a bunch of suicidal bastards." He said.

"We did what needed to be done." The Winter soldier humbly replied

 **so after this there's going to be a bit of a jump of a few years as writting out a whole war inckuding every single battld every single campaign would be very difficult. One day I may choose to write a story that covers lost battles and campains but not until after I finish this one. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter as this one was honestly a little rushed but please leave a review below.**


End file.
